Walk into the Dawn
by my cinnamonroll
Summary: bertemu sahabat lama memang menyenangkan. tapi, bagaimana saat bertemu nanti...ia jadi berbeda?  selain itu...musuh baru menampakkan dirinya! semakin gawat!
1. Prologue: Dawn of new journey

**HELLO! aku May!**

**ini Fanfict Indonesia pertamaku! baca yaaaa**

**Disclaimer: Digimon bukan Punyakuuuuu, itu punya Akiyoshi Hongo dan Toei Animation. Tapi OC-nya PUNYA AKU! jangan Diambiiiil!**

**Anyway, selamat membacaaaa.  
**

**

* * *

**

Saat itu….aku teringat dengan seorang cewek, dia temanku semasa kecil yang paling menyeramkan di dalam hidupku.

Bukan berarti ia jelek….sama sekali bukan…

Justru ia sangat manis….

Waktu aku masih tinggal di Hikarigaoka saat kecil.

Saat aku sedang sedih, ia selalu memarahiku dan berkata,

"we wont get anything done without going through hardships! You're a man! be brave"

Namanya Yukari…tapi aku lupa nama lengkapnya. Rambutnya coklat mirip dengan temanku Daisuke, warna matanya biru persis Ibuku, wajahnya manis seperti Hikari, ia selalu mengenakan ikat kepala warna merah

Selalu kelihatan kuat dan tegar…. Padahal aku mendengar ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya pada sebuah kecelakaan, dia lalu tinggal dengan neneknya.

Ia selalu berkata kasar padaku tapi tak pernah memperlihatkan kesedihannya, dan aku tau sebetulnya ia hanya ingin membuatku tegar

6 tahun yang lalu, cewek itu sudah pindah. Sekarang perasaanku sangat berbeda tanpanya.

_6 years later_

"Takeru…"

Sebuah suara lembut memanggilku. Itu suara Yukari, aku merasakan cahaya lembut disekelilingku

"Takeru…!"

Lagi….dia memanggilku lagi….cahayanya terang sekali. Kali ini ia memanggilku lebih keras…

"Takeru! Takeru!"

Terus…kali ini suaranya semakin besar dan terdengar berat…suaranya mulai berubah…

"TAKERU!"

"Gyah!" seseorang menarik selimut yang semalaman tadi membungkusku sampai aku terlempar !

Hah? Dia toh? (dengan kata lain, suara cewek itu Cuma ilusi belaka)

"kamu ini! dipanggil dari tadi nggak bangun aja! Udah telat tuh!"

"eh? Daisuke? Kok kamu ada disini?" tanyaku melihat dia sedang melipat selimutku (dia melipat selimutku? Yah, aku juga heran….)

"tadi aku ketemu mrs. Takaishi dijalan , sepertinya ia mengingatku dan minta tolong aku untuk membangunkanmu karena kau susah dibangunkan. Memangnya kamu mimpi apa sampai tidurmu kayak orang koma gitu!" katanya sambil terus ngelipetin itu selimut

"eh, maaf…"

"nggak usah sok minta maaf gitu! Sekarang udah aku bangunin, Cepat sarapan sana! Aku berangkat duluan ya!"

"Tunggu! Kenapa perginya nggak bareng aja!"

"habis kamu pasti lama siap-siapnya!"

"eh, tungguin! Biar nggak repot aku cepet kok mandinya! Selagi menunggu, kamu makan roti isi yang dimeja aja!"

"ha? Bener nih nggak akan nyesel? Aku 'kan lumayan rakus"

"nggak apa-apa! Sudah ya aku mau mandi dulu!" aku pun bergegas masuk kamar mandi

"ada apa denganya?" Tanya Daisuke sambil garuk-garuk kepala

Yah, selama disini aku jarang banget berinteraksi sama temen-temenku.

Bersama mereka pun (Daisuke,Miyako,Iori,Hikari) hanya karena jika ada masalah dengan dunia Digital.

Statusku sebagai manusia makin kupermasalahkan (gak usah dipermasalahkan juga kepikiran) saking kurangnya interaksiku sama orang lain (Author: ibuku pernah bilang, saking karena aku pendiem, aku seperti bentuk kehidupan lain dibumi^^) tapi bukan berarti aku ini nggak punya teman, justru aku punya banyak….

Beberapa saat kemudian aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung besiap-siap kesekolah.

Daisuke masih ada di ruang makan dan sedang melahap roti isinya

"Takeru.." ujarnya

"hm?"

"aku bingung. Kamu Cuma tinggal sama Ibumu, tapi…."

"ya?"

"kenapa…ROTI ISINYA SEBANYAK INI!" bentaknya sambil memperlihatkan roti isi yang berjumlahkan sekitar 3 lusin kepadaku.

"buat persediaan" jawabku

"TAPI 'KAN INI KEBANYAKAN! Gimana kalau seladanya membusuk! 'INI' betul-betul penghinaan terhadapku yang bercita-cita menjadi juru masak!" dia memukul-mukul lantai rumahku

"EH? Habis, aku Cuma bisa bikin itu…lagi pula ibuku pulang malam, jadi…."

"APA NGGAK BOSEN! LUPAKAN SOAL ITU! Awas, ya! Nanti kuajarkan kamu bikin makanan lain! _so, PREPARE YOURSELF_!" kata Daisuke, bentakannya itu hampir sama dengan Yukari. Kasar tapi mendidik (Author: maksudnya?)

Kami pun duduk di kursi meja makan dan sarapan dengan 'gundukkan' roti isi itu. Kami saling diam sampai Daisuke membuka sebuah pembicaraan.

"oh, ya…ngomong-ngomong hari ini sepupuku akan pindah dan dia akan bersekolah di sekolah kita" ujar Daisuke

"wah? Kau senang dong?" tanyaku balik

"tidak sebegitunya ,sih" katanya sambil lanjut melahap roti isinya "habis, kalau aku dulu datang kerumahnya, ia akan melahap jatahku"

"sepupu dan sepupu sama saja…" bisikku

"kamu bilang apa?" kata Daisuke. Aku langsung sweatdrops dan melirik ke kiri

"nggak apa-apa!" jawabku

"sudahlah, ayo berangkat" katanya sambil memanggul tasnya

"eh, iya! Patamon, tolong jaga rumah!" setelah Patamon menjawab 'ya' Kami pun berangkat.

_Meanwhile in Izumi's house_

"pip pip" terdengar suara aneh dari laptop Koushiro yang tidak dinyalakan

"huh? Apa yang terjadi?" Koushiro segera menyalakkan laptopnya.

Ia melihat tanda berwarna merah diperangkat computer yang diberi Gennai.

"lho…ini…." Ia menge-Check perangkat itu…

Perangkat itu bernama…. _Virus Digimon's Dectector_.

"ti…tidak mungkin…" katanya sambil melihat statusnya.

"Digimon-Digimon ini…ada disini..di dunia nyata…"

_A few later in school_

seorang gadis berambut cokelat memasuki ruangan kelas kami._  
_

"anak-anak, ini adalah teman baru kalian. Namanya Yukari Motomiya, sepupu Daisuke motomiya. Dia juga dari jepang tapi Ia besar di Spanyol, jadi kalian bisa banyak bertukar cerita dengannya" jelas pak guru didepan kelas.

Mulutku menganga lebar, kaos dalamku mulai miring,dan mataku melebar. Yukari motomiya….dia 'kan…penampilannya…

"hola, amigos! Por favor ayuda!" ujar Yukari dengan semangat (terjemahan : salam kenal, teman-teman! Mohon bantuannya!") bahkan suaranya mirip dengannya.

"YUKARI-CHAN!" aku menghentakkan mejaku dengan keras sampai seisi kelas terkejut.

"eh?" Yukari menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"kamu Yukari yang dulu tinggal di Hikarigaoka 'kan!" tanyaku gembira

"eh…kok tahu?" Yukari mulai bingung

"ini aku, Takeru! Dulu kita tetangga 'kan?"

"hah! Takeru yang itu!" jawabnya terkejut

"Iya!" jawabku terharu (walah, lebay amat)

Saat itu aku merasa senang bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi kemudian,

Ia mengambil penghapus papan tulis seberat 4 kg dari meja guru kami dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Lalu….

'GEPLAK' (Author: mohon maaf, Takeru fansclub…*sujud*)

Aku rubuh…

Aku mendengar suara ambulans (nggak segitunya kali, ya?)

Kurasa banyak orang yang mendekatiku saat itu, aku mendengar suara Hikari dan Daisuke juga…

Pandanganku mulai kabur….kayaknya dia pernah jadi Cholita (pegulat wanita di Bolivia. Info lebih lanjut, baca National geographic)

Sesaat semua jadi gelap.

"ah…? aku dimana?" tanyaku, berharap aku tidak ada di neraka

"Ah, kau sudah sadar!" ujar Hikari lembut. Saat itu juga aku sadar ini bau ruang kesehatan.

"Wha-!" aku mendengar Daisuke berteriak dibelakang Hikari

"Takeru, Maafkan saudaraku! Aku nggak tahu ia bisa seperti itu!" mohonnya sambil membungkuk dihadapanku (Author: kali ini Daisuke fansclub, maaf!)

"eh, nggak apa-apa kok..aku Cuma kaget…" meski tadi agak sakit, tapi aku sudah biasa di kasari oleh Yukari-Chan "lho? Sekarang dia ada dimana?" tanyaku mulai melirik kanan-kiri.

"itu dia masalahnya. Saat ini ia ada di ruang guru" jawab Hikari dengan mengkerutkan kening.

"oh, begitu ya…." Jawabku balik

"karena itu, aku mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya!" ulang Daisuke lagi.

"iya, enggak apa-apa kok! Nggak terasa sakit dan gatal lagi!" jelasku menarik kedua lenganku ke belakang dan berusaha meyakinkan Daisuke aku baik-baik saja.

"fwah… syukurlah…"kata Daisuke lega

'SREG!" terdengar pintu ruang ini tergeser (soalnya emang pintu geser, sih) aku melihat cewek dengan siluet yang kukenal, masuk dengan menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras kelantai. Itu Yukari-chan…

"TAKERU TAKAISHI!, nggak akan kumaafkan kau! Kesalahan 6 tahun lalu! Ingat itu!"

Yukari berbalik menuju pintu dan menggersernya dengan kuat sehingga bersuara.

"Yukari!" teriak Daisuke lalu mengejarnya, Hikari pun menyusul Daisuke.

Ok, aku semakin tidak mengerti…

Aku hanya bisa menatap pintu itu saja dan duduk di kasur ruang itu.

_Koushiro's house_

"_Virus detected…Virus detected…_" bunyi laptop Koushiro tanpa henti

"gawat… aku harus memberitahu ini kepada yang lain…" ujar Koushiro.

Ia menatap Laptopnya dengan bola mata yang melebar, menatap laptop yang tidak henti bersuara itu.

* * *

**Ok, ceritanya makin rumit dan nggak jelas bagi mereka...**

**Kesalahan Takeru? siapa musuh baru mereka? **

**Ok, Tetaplah baca Update-nya .jangan lupa R&R-nya YAAAA~**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**1. Ok...aku nggak begitu suka Takeru. tapi meski aku membencinya, bukan berarti aku suka membuatnya menderita koook (jangan salah paham yaaa)  
**

** 2. aku menulis cerita ini karena aku lagi punya ide. jadi biarkan imajinasiku melayang kemana-mana, ok?**

** 3. aku tak merekomendasikan Fanfict ini untuk TAKARI-fans...tapi jika kalian nekat, silahkan saja**

**Ok, see you on the Next Chapter!  
**


	2. Ch01: Footstep of Fate

**Hallo semuanya~, May kembaliiii**

**kali ini Updateku datang hanya dalam waktu lima hari lhooo rekor baruku... (pamer mode:on) semoga lain kali Update saya bisa lebih cepet da lugas terpercaya lagi...(emangnya berita?)  
**

**saya juga sudah "Tak" sengaja menelantarkan 2 fict lainnya *dilempar sendal*, semoga yang ini bisa selesai dengan selamat! Amien...**

**Disclaimer: 'kan saya sudah pernah bilang^^ OC-nya punyakuuuuu! *bletak***

**Enjoy this Fict^^ PS: jangan kaget terhadap perkembangan ceritanya  
**

* * *

**Ch1: Footstep of Fate**

Tinggi, berambut cokelat panjang, bermata biru, wajahnya galak tapi lucu (heran ya aku bilang lucu sama cewek?) dan selalu memakai ikat kepala merah kemanapun ia pergi.

Tapi kurasa ia membenciku….,kurasa…

_In the Class_

Yukari duduk di baris pertama sebelum aku. Hari ini ia memakai jaket lengan pendek berwarna violet dan celana pendek berwarna coklat yang banyak kantongnya.

Saat pelajaran bahasa inggris dikelas, aku hanya memperhatikannya. Bertanya-tanya kenapa ia memukulku (melempar dengan penghapus) kemarin.

Yukari menjawab semua pertanyaan guru dengan benar dan cekatan.

Lalu ia melirik kebelakang , sepertinya ia sadar aku memperhatikannya. Saat ia melihatku menatapnya, wajahnya langsung marah dan dipalingkan dengan segera. Yah, agak menyayat hati siiih…

_Break time_

"hey, Takeru!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki seumurku. Ia melempar botol jus apel kearahku. Untung aku bisa menangkapnya (Author: ya, untung banget ketangkep. Kalo nggak, dia bakal ke UKS lagi^^) .

"wah, Thanks Daisuke!" kataku "tapi untuk apa?"

"aku betul-betul minta maaf soal Yukari" ujarnya lesu

"lagi!" teriakku terperangah "kan sudah kubilang jangan dipikirkkan!"

"tapi perasaanku masih nggak enak. soalnya bagaimanapun, Yukari adalah saudaraku"

"iya, aku tahu kok"

"tapi kuberitahu, ya.." lanjutnya "Yukari. meski ia selalu bertindak kasar, sebetulnya ia hanya tidak mau orang-orang mengkhawatirkannya. Meski aku nggak tau kenapa ia menyakitimu" katanya dengan mengambil botol jus miliknya dan membuka tutupnya "lagipula, nanti juga dia bisa dihajar Fans club-mu kok" ia mulai meminum jusnya.

"aku menger…FANSCLUB-KU?" tunggu! Aku belum pernah mendengarnya! (Author: jelas aja)

"Nevermind!" jawabnya sambil membalikkan badannya.

"ok, tapi dia ada dimana sekarang?" aku pun menengok ke kanan dan kiriku

"Hmm? Kamu suka padanya ya?" Tanya Daisuke sambil nyengar-nyengir kearahku.

"E, ENGGAK! Aku cuma bertanya!" Lho? Kenapa dia bertanya hal seperti itu?

"hahaha! cuma bercanda! Kamu tipe yang bisa kepancing juga ya?" Daisuke tertawa kecil (Author: kamu juga gampang kepancing) sambil duduk disebelahku

"tapi tolong jangan marahi dia, ya?" tanya Daisuke. Agaknya, ia khawatir dengan sepupunya.

"Daisuke, kamu baik banget ya sama Yukari" jawabku mulai tersentuh dengan hubungan persaudaraannya.

"hah? Baik? Aku Cuma nggak mau dia nangis sampai memecahkan gendang telingaku ,kok" jawabnya dingin (kalau kalian ingin membayangkan wajahnya dinginnya, bayangin aja Kyouya Otori dari OHHC, ngarep sih….tapi…Oh, well…). Baik, akan kutarik kembali kata-kataku…(dan Takeru sebagai Haruhi-nya)

'PIP PIP PIP!' pesan masuk ke D-terminalku

"ada pesan dari kak Koushiro!" kataku

"baik, Ayo ke ruang Komputer!" jawab Daisuke

_**DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP**_

Sesampainya kami disana.

Aku membuka pintu ruangan itu dan aku tidak hanya melihat teman-temanku, aku juga melihat…

Yukari-Chan? Sedang apa dia? Ditambah lagi siapa digimon yang ada dipundaknya itu!

Disamping itu, semua yang ada disana nampak tak terkejut sama sekali (termasuk Daisuke)

"Takeru. Perkenalkan, ini Yukari Motomiya. Ia juga seorang anak terpilih" kata Koushiro dengan tenangnya dihadapanku.

"tunggu dulu! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu!" jawabku terkejut

"Yukari, kau tidak memberitahunya?" Tanya Miyako yang ada disampingya

"aku tidak mau memberitahunya" jawabnya singkat ,padat ,dan 'tiis' (red: bhs sunda , artinya 'dingin')

"Ok, ada yang lebih penting saat ini" Koushiro membuka pembicaraan "kita sedang menghadapi ancaman baru sekarang." Dia kemudian menaruh tangannya di mouse computer,dan menyalakan sesuatu.

Di layarnya, aku melihat peta jepang yang banyak terdapat titik-titk merah bercahaya.

"kalian melihat bintik-bintik merah ini?" kata Koushiro "itu tanda-tanda digimon-digimon ber-atribut Virus berada di dunia nyata ini"

"tunggu dulu! Bukankah pintunya sudah disegel agar digimon lain tak bisa berkeliaran lagi!" Taichi yang terheran dengan semua pernyataan Koushiro, langsung mendekati dan memperhatikan layar laptop koushiro dengan seksama .

"ya, tapi seperti yang kita tau. Digimon ber-atribut Virus memiliki cara mereka sendiri agar akses mereka tak diketahui" Koushiro pun duduk di kursi yang paling dekat ke laptopnya.

"sekarang, untuk memastikan apa yang sebetulnya terjadi. Aku akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa Tim" katanya sambil mengambil lembaran peta yang diberi tanda "X".

"aku, Mimi,Jyou, Takeru ,dan Yukari. Akan menyelidiki dunia digital" ia berdiri dari kursi dan membagikan selembaran peta kepada anak-anak terpilih yang lain. "sisanya, tolong mencari lokasi-lokasi merah yang ada di peta ini dan selidiki tempat itu"

"tunggu dulu, 'DIA' juga bersamaku!" Yukari yang nampak tidak terima dengan keputusan itu, menunjuk-nunjuk kearahku.

"yah, begitulah…" jawab Koushiro sambil menghela nafasnya

"Huuuh!" cemooh Yukari sambil mengembangkan pipinya.

"baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!" aku mendesah karena agak tertusuk dengan kata-kata Yukari. Sepertinya aku harus membiasakan diriku seperti dulu,deh…

_In Digiworld_

Kami sampai di hutan dunia digital dan saatnya berpencar.

Ok, saatnya menanyakan pada Yukari…tapi aku harus berhati-hati saat menanyakannya dan jika tidak, kesalahan sepeti kemarin akan terulang lagi.

"Yukari.." terucap satu nama dari mulutku

"Ergh!" nampaknya ia terkejut aku memanggilnya tiba-tiba.

"em..soal kemarin…." Baru saja aku ingin mengucapkan apa yang tidak berkenan dalam hatiku

"Lu,Lupakan saja! Aku minta maaf sudah melemparmu dengan penghapus itu!" Yukari segera berlari menjauhiku bersama digimonnya. Ia pergi menaiki sebuah bukit yang tinggi.

"huft…gagal deh" desahku di dalam hati. Aku masih penasaran dengan kesalahan yang sudah kulakukan dan bahkan aku tak bisa mengingatnya (Author: jelas, lah. 6 tahun yang lalu tuh).

tapi sebaiknya aku mengejarnya saja, deh. Berhubung Patamon kutinggal dirumah…(Patamon: makanya, bawa aku!) aku pun harus berhati-hati terhadap langkah-langkahku.

Setengah jam sudah berlalu, Tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat Yukari atau Digimonnya.

"Jangan-jangan ia tersesat" pikirku dalam hati.

"Yukariii! Yukari-chan!" teriakku memanggil-manggil namanya

"aduh!" aku mendengar teriakkan Yukari dari suatu tempat.

"Yukari!" aku segera mendatangi pusat teriakkan itu

"a-aku tidak apa-apa!" teriak Yukari "sudah sana, pergi! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!" aku melihatnya berada dalam lubang yang lumayan besar. Sepertinya ia baru terperosok.

"mau kubantu?" tanyaku

"kubilang 'kan nggak perlu!" bantah Yukari

"Yukarii! Nggak boleh begitu!" bentak digimon yang selalu berdiam dipundaknya.

"kau diam saja, Bebydomon! Aku nggak akan minta tolong dia!" cemooh Yukari lagi.

_DIGI ANALYZER_

_Bebydomon (babydmon)_

_Level: in-training 2_

_Family: Dragons tribe_

_Summary: digimon berbentuk naga-kuda laut. Senjata andalannya: Hot gas_

"oh, ya sudah..." jawabku menjauh dari lokasi itu. Aku nggak mau terlibat masalah lagi dengannya.

"Ahk!" jerit Yukari kesakitan

"Yukari! Sudah kubilang 'kan! Kakimu itu…" digimon bernama Bebydomon menghampiri kaki Yukari yang luka dan mengusapnya dengan air minum Yukari.

"makasih, Bebydomon" jawab Yukari "Ahk!" tetapi ia masih merintih kesakitan.

"Yukari! Jangan memaksakan diri" ujarku menasehatinya

"tidak usah, aku tidak mau berhutang budi padamu! pergi sana! aku nggak butuh siapa-siapa! dasar cowok menyebalkan!" omongan Yukari membuatku naik darah...

"JANGAN MACAM-MACAM!" bentakku pada Yukari. Aku sudah mulai kesal dengan semua ocehannya itu "sudah mau ditolong masih sempat bilang begitu! Paling tidak, berterimakasihlah sedikit! Niatku itu 'kan hanya…" tapi sepertinya ia juga ikut kaget. Aku berhenti mengeluarkan argumentasiku padanya saat aku melihat Yukari mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"A, apaan sih…? Kalau ngomong, jangan keras-keras begitu…" ujarnya ketakutan. Suaranya bergetar dan mengecil . mukaku merah padam saat melihatnya ketakutan.

"Uhk, Telingaku jadi sakiiiit…kenapa kau begitu menakutkan…?" ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan kecilnya.

"HUWAAAAAA!perutku juga sakiiit! Takeru seram!" tangisannya makin keras membuatku makin malu pada diriku sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat cewek menangis dan aku hanya bisa berjongkok sambil menjenggut poniku dengan sela-sela jariku, menunggu ia jadi sedikit tenang.

_A few later_

Aku berakhir dengan membopongnya di punggungku sedangkan Bebydomon melayang-layan di sekitar kami.

"Takeru, jangan berani-berani bilang sama mereka kalau aku menangis! Terutama Daisuke nii, ia selalu mengkhawatirkanku" dia mengancamku dengan suaranya yang masih kecil. Tak kusangka Daisuke begitu mengkhawatirkan Yukari-chan. Sama kakaknya saja, ia masih suka gengsi. (Nii dari kata Oni-san yang berarti kakak laki-laki)

"Iya, iya…" jawabku agar ia berhenti mengoceh.

"janji, yaa" suara Yukari tiba-tiba jadi menjadi lembut dan tenang. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya disekitar leherku. Kepalanya bersandar ke kepalaku. Entah kenapa sekujur tubuhku terasa panas dan jantungku berdebar kencang. Tanpa sadar aku memejamkan mataku sekilas karena dadaku tiba-tiba sakit dan itu karena getaran tadi. Sumpah, aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini!

"krr…." dia mendengkur! sepertinya ia tidur karena kelelahan setelah menangis. Aku semakin merasa gugup.

Aku pun bertemu para seniorku di tempat semula.

"Takeru, apa kau menemukan sesu-Ya ampun!" teriak Koushiro terkejut melihat Yukari dipunggungku.

"dia kenapa?" Tanya Jyou

"Eh…um…dia kelelahan…jadi…" kata-kataku terbata-bata karena tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Takeru laku, ya~!" sindir Mimi. sindiran itu makin membuat wajahku memerah…

Aku menurunkan dan menyenderkan Yukari pada sebatang pohon yang lumayan besar.

_A few later (again)_

"Uuh…eh?" Yukari terbangun.

"kau suda baikan?" tanyaku baik-baik yang duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"iya…tapi sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara senior-senior kita. Dimana mereka?" tanyanya balik.

"mereka sudah pergi lagi untuk observasi lebih lanjut. Dan dari tadi aku menunggumu bangun…" aku menaruh daguku ditelapak tangan kananku.

"Yukari masih capeeeek?" Tanya Bebydomon khawatir.

"aku udah baikkan kok…"

"ngomong-ngomong, Yukari…apa aku boleh bertanya?" aku membuka pembicaraan yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu.

"ya?"

"aku ingin tau. Kesalahanku 6 tahun yang lalu itu…mungkin aku sudah lupa…"

"You've forget your mistaken! ? Well, that's no wonder. Cause we're kids back then" Yukari berdiri dan menghadap kearahku "verry well, listen to me then…"

_Flash back to 6 years ago_

"Takeru mau Es krim?" Tanya Yukari yang masih kecil

"mau! mau!" jawab Takeru yang masih kecil juga.

Mereka berduapun duduk sambil menikmati Es Krim mereka…

"Takeru… kalau Yukari pindah, Takeru sedih nggak?"

"kemana?"

"ketempat yang jauh"

"sediiih….memangnya Yukari-chan mau kemana?"

"nggak tau… nenek bilang ke tempat dimana Yukari nggak akan kesepian lagiii"

"gitu, ya?" Takeru kecil pun mulai berpikir "Oh! Aku tau, Yukari . nanti Yukari temui aku lagi saja disini! Ok?"

"heee, begitu ya? Ide yang bagus! Tapi memangnya masih akan terus berada disini, ya?"

"tenang saja! Aku akan ada disini untuk Yukari , kok!"

"janji, ya?"

"iya!"

2 tahun setelah Yukari pindah ke Spanyol, Yukari mati-matian memohon kepada neneknya untuk pergi ke Jepang dan menemui Takeru.

Setelah neneknya memperbolehkan, Yukari akhirnya pergi dengan walinya kesana.

Ia sampai di apartemen yang dulu Takeru tinggali.

Apartemen itu terlihat kosong, tetapi Yukari tetap percaya Takeru akan datang dan tetap menunggu

Sampai akhirya…

Saat ia bertemu pemilik apartemen itu, ia bilang keluarga Takaishi sudah pindah sejak 2 tahun lalu.

Yukari yang shock dan kecewa pada saat itu karena tak tau harus mencari kemana, langsung pulang ke Spanyol . sepulangnya ke Spanyol, Yukari dimarahi habis-habisan oleh neneknya karena menghabiskan uang hanya untuk pergi menemui teman "khayalannya" saja (Author: setelah kejadian ini neneknya menganggap Yukari hanya berkhayal soal Takeru^^). Yukari pun dihukum agar tidak lagi menonton tv, membaca komik\novel , bermain dalam drama fiksi, etc oleh neneknya selama 1 tahun (kejam juga^^ tapi karena itu terjadi di bulan September, waktu hukumannya berkurang).

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"ja-jadi begitu?" aku susah untuk menelan ludahku, kurasa ia mungkin akan menghajarku sekarang.

"begitulah…gara-gara kau tak menepati janjimu, aku jadi tak bisa menikmati masa kecilku tau!" aura disekeliling Yukari terbakar menandakan Yukari betul-betul kesal dan menderita saat itu. Tunggu! aku juga asalnya nggak mau pindah tau! Karena waktu aku kecil, agumon merusak apartemenku dan menjadikan aku harus pindah karena lokasinya berbahaya! Kau salah paham, Yukari-chan!

"tetapi…" amukkan Yukari mereda "aku tau kok itu bukan maumu…" tiba-tiba Yukari tersenyum padaku.

"waktu itu kamu masih kecil…nggak akan ngerti 'kan? Dan lagi…aku kelepasan melemparmu dengan penghapus karena aku masih kesal dengan itu…maaf ,ya?" wajah Yukari menjadi lesu dan muram.

Sepertinya ia juga merasa bersalah karena hal itu. Kurasa ia tak membenciku…

"Yukari-chan…" Aku berdiri dan mencoba mengusap-usap kepalanya agar ia tenang. Tapi kemudian Yukari berbicara lagi.

"dan lagi…aku menjadi keras kepala begini, karena aku berusaha untuk tidak bersedih pada apa yang terjadi saat kecelakaan ayah-ibuku…"

"Eh?" betul apa yang dikatakan Daisuke

"aku ikut saat mereka mendapat kecelakaan, saat itu kedua orang tuaku melindungiku sewaktu aku hendak tertimpa bangunan yang mau rubuh…aku betul-betul merasa sedih, bersalah,dan kesepian…" mata Yukari perlahan menggenang air matanya "eh? Maaf! Aku cerita tentang masa laluku sendiri!" katanya sambil menggosok-gosok matanya.

"ng-NGGAK APA-APA! Aku…aku juga mengalami hal yang sama!"

"be…benarkah!"

"iya… misalnya saat perceraian ayah-ibuku…aku sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tapi melihat saja…" aku merasa lega apa yang kami alami agak sama, kehilangan orang tua. Sesaat aku merasa kami bisa mengerti satu sama lain. tapi…

"tunggu…Orang tuamu bercerai! Aku belum pernah dengar tentang itu! Aku benci perceraian!" katanya tegas, lugas, dan jelas.

"eh?" aku merasakan firasat buruk…

"perceraian itu dosa! kalau bakal terjadi, tak ada gunanya menikah 'kan! ? Lagi pula, apa jadinya kalau ada anak-anaknya! Bagaimana nasib mereka? Dan lagi…ini adalah penghinaan terhadap kedua orang tuaku yang meninggal demi aku!" tiba-tiba amarah Yukari memuncak lagi.

"tapi…Yukari-chan…" aku berusaha menenagkannya

"TAKERU BODOH!" (lagi-lagi! Maaf Takeru fansclub!)

"eeeeh!"

"kenapa kau tak hentikan mereka! Kenapa kau hanya bisa menonton saja! Kenapa kau tidak terus terang kalau kau mau mereka tetap bersama! BODOH,BEGO, AKU BENCI KAMU!" Yukari kembali menangis dan pergi (lari) dari hadapanku (lagi)

"Yukarii~" Bebydomon langsung mengejarnya

"eh...?" tunggu Yukari! Kamu salah paham lagi! Saat itu aku masih kecil, mana mengerti soal itu! dan seandainya aku tau, aku nggak mau hal itu terjadi! . kali ini aku harus menjelaskan hal ini padanya…Ya, aku harus mengejarnya! "tunggu , Yukari!" aku berlari mengejar Yukari (lagi?)

_In other place_

Setinggnya di gua yang sangat gelap

Sesosok bayangan hitam sedang duduk di "singgahsana"-nya, ditemani para 6 pengikutnya di sebuah meja bundar.

"Lapor, kami baru saja mengepung mereka baik di dunia nyata, maupun dunia digital dengan para pasukan digimon virus kami…" jawab salah satu pengikutnya.

"jadi…apa 'dia' sudah ditemukan?" kata bayangan hitam itu

"ya, yang mulia… kami sudah menemukannya…" jawab prajurit wanita yang duduk disebelahnya.

"kami hanya perlu membawanya dengan aman…." Lanjut pria kekar disamping prajurit wanita itu.

"tenang… tak usah repot…kalian hanya perlu membawa 'sayap pisau' bersama kalian" kata bayangan hitam itu.

"lalu, anak-anak yang lainnya?" Tanya seorang yang berbadan paling kurus di antara mereka.

"lenyapkan saja mereka…" jawabnya .

"kami mengerti…Dark Lord Calirus…" jawab mereka serempak pada sang bayangan.

_Back to Digidestinied place_

"Yukari!" aku kembali kehilangan jejaknya…Ia terlalu cepat…bahkan mengalahkan rekor Daisuke dikelas…

"Takeru!" teriak senor Koushiro sambil berlari dibelakangku

"ada apa, kak?" Koushiro terengah-engah seakan habis dikejar sesuatu, Kak Mimi dan Jyou menyusulnya

"Cepat! Dimana Yukari!" tanyanya panic sampai kesulitan mengambil oxygen yang berada disekitarnya

"a…aku juga sedang mencarinya…" jawabku ikut terbawa suasana gempar itu.

"ini gawat! Yukari sedang diincar!"

"hah!"

"KYAAAA!" kami mendengar suara teriakkan Yukari tak jauh dari lokasi kami

"Yukari!" aku langsung panic tak karuan saat mendengarnya dan pergi ke sumbernya.

Disaat itu…aku melihat Yukari ternganga sambil melihat keatasnya, bebydomon ada di pelukannya

"Yuka…" saat itu pula… aku melihat sesosok burung besar bersayap mengkilap…itu bukan bulunya…

Lebih tepatnya sperti pisau yang siap memotong apa saja. Aku mengerti kenapa Yukari hanya bisa terdiam disitu. Saat manusia berada di puncak ketakutannya…tubuhnya akan terpaku dan susah bergerak, matanya hanya akan melihat satu titik ketakutannya saja,kata-katanya akan terbata-bata.

Aku mengerti dan merasakan ketakutan itu juga…mahkluk itu seperti akan mencincangku segera…burung berbadan metal tajam yang raksasa…

Aku segera berlari kearah Yukari meski kakiku terasa lemas

Aku menggenggam satu tangannya dan menariknya ketempat aman.

Aku mencoba men-detect mahkluk itu dengan Digi Analyzer-ku , tapi tak ada yang keluar dari layarnya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Yukari licin karena basah oleh keringatnya, menjadikan ia tak sengaja terlepas dariku

Yukari yang terlepas dariku, langsung ditangkap kaki burung itu…

"Ahahahahaha! Hey, Mr. handsome one.. do you mind If I took your girlfriend for a moment?" tawa seorang wanita berambut merah keriting panjang yang berada di atas kepala burung itu.

"let me go, you Crazy old woman! And I'm not his girlfriend!" teriak Yukari sambil meronta-ronta di kaki burung itu.

"Whut! Old Woman! Don't you see I'm totally a Maiden!" teriak wanita itu balik. Okay, it will be a cat fighting untuk cewek-cewek itu.

"Okay, tugasku menculiknya sudah selesai…tak keberatan kalau aku pergi sekarang? Oh, aku tau… akan kuperkenalakan diriku dulu…aku adalah Killmana. Tapi sebelum aku pergi…aku punya satu tugas lagi!"

"hah?"

"I shall make you…Shut a little…" Ia menengadahkan tangannya keatas dan mengeluarkan bola api dari tangannya. Bola api itu semakin membesar dan membesar…

"EAT TODAY'S SPECIAl SUPER HOT SPICES!" ia melemparkannya kepadaku sambil tersenyum (dengan jahat).

Tubuhku kaku dan tak bisa bergerak! Apa yang harus kulakukan!

_**Celestial Arrow! **_

Sebuah panah bercahaya melesat dan menjadikan bola api itu menjadi dua.

"APA ! ?" teriak Killmana

"hallo, apa kalian merindukanku?" tiba-tiba Angewomon bersama Hikari muncul dari langit seperti malaikat asli (Author: memangnya kamu sudah pernah melihat yang asli?)

_**X-laser!**_

Sebuah kilatan cahaya (lagi) melesat kearah wanita itu, tapi wanita itu menghindarinya dengan cepat

"bala bantuan, datang!" teriak Daisuke. dia loncat dari punggung Xvee-mon yang berada di ketinggian yang sama dengan Angewomon dan mendarat dengan sempurna didepanku (silahkan cari refrensinya dari game super smash bros. brawl , yang episode Falco pertama muncul di subspace Emmisary^^ )

"huh! Sombong sekali kau, anak kecil! Lihat, Serangamu meleset!" cemooh wanita itu

"Oh ya?" senyum Daisuke sangat meyakinkan bahwa serangannya kena

"tentu sa…AAAH!" saat wanita itu melirik ke kanan, rambutnya sudah terbagi setengah

"heheh!" tawa Daisuke terkikih-kikih "sekarang serahkan Yukari!"

"ku, kurang ajar kau! Rambutku yang berharga…akan KUBALAS KALIAN! SHARPONEE! Habisi mereka!" perintah wanita itu kepada sang burung raksasa.

Burung itu mengembangkan sayapnya dan melemparkan bulu-bulu tajamnya kearah kami

Kami tak punya perlindungan…

Tiba-tiba kami melihat bayangan manusia tepat di bawah sinar matahari…

_**La nina Blizzard!**_

Nampak ada badai salju yang membekukan bulu-bulu tajam itu sehingga bulu-bulu itu tertancap keras ketanah sebelum memotong kami

"tenaga kalian masih kurang!" teriak orang itu pada kami. Orang itu mendarat di tempat aku dan Daisuke berada. Ia berambut hijau-pendek dengan jubah kuning

"Cih! Kau lagi, apa maumu!" wanita itu mendegus sinis

"namaku Lugh, Tante monster! Dan aku datang dengan Mia, Swordmaster cewek yang paling terkenal disini!" orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan begitu percaya diri

"Siapa yang Tante! and looks like I don't she her, anyways. I hope she's not too coward to face me!"

Wanita itu mulai terkekeh-kekeh lagi .

"don't worry, You definitely will not disappointed with our showtime" balas Lugh

"Yahoo, right here Old woman!" teriak ceria cewek yang entah ada dimana itu.

"what!" wanita itu melirik ke sayap Sharponee dan mendapati bulu-bulu sayapnya semakin berkurang.

Sesosok cewek berambut biru-panjang yang mengenakan Bandana putih dan baju ksatria berwarna coklat, bergantung di sayap Sharponee

"I've decrease your pet's fur while you talking such a boring topic" kelihatanya ia yang bernama Mia.

"Cih, mengganggu saja! Baiklah, aku ada urusan lain… Ta-tha~" wanita itu menjatuhkan Mia dari Sharponee, untung Mia mendarat dengan baik juga…

"hey, aku mau dibawa kemana!" Yukari semakin panic melihat Sharponne mengepakan sayapnya kearah lain.

"bodoh!, Kau ikut denganku!" teriak wanita itu. Sharponee mengepakan sayapnya dengan kencang sehingga kami dapat merasakan hebusan angin badainya itu.

"DAISUKE-NII!, TAKERU!, SEMUANYA!" teriak Yukari

"YUKARIII!" teriak kami serempak. Dalam hitungan detik, mereka sudah pergi entah kemana.

_Some later on_

Taichi dkk baru sampai, mereka datang kesini saat melihat yang panik karena Daisuke tiba-tiba mendapat firasat buruk tentang Yukari …sedangkan Koushirou, Mimi,dan Jyou tadi istirahat karena kehabisan nafas akibat berlari terlalu jauh tadi.

"Huh!" Daisuke menarik kerah kaosku ke atas "APA YANG TERJADI PADA YUKARI!".

"itu hal sama yang ingin kutanyakan!" balasku dengan kesal karena kejadian tadi

"Daisuke, hentikan! Ini bukan salahnya!" Hikari mencoba meleraiku dari Daisuke

"ya, tuan Daisuke…ia memang diincar.." Lugh memegang bahu Daisuke

"tunggu…apa maksudmu? diincar? Dan kenapa kau menyebutku 'tuan'?" alis kanan Daisuke naik, ia bingung dengan pernyataan-pernyataan Lugh, begitu pula denganku.

"sekarang ikutlah kami…ada yang harus kami bicarakan dengan kalian semua" Mia dan Lugh mulai berjalan agar kami mengikuti mereka berdua.

"kau bilang 'Kami' ?" itu adalah hal yang aneh menurut Hikari. Karena itu artinya mereka bukan hanya Mia dan Lugh saja….

Tapi bagiku dan Daisuke saat ini adalah keadaan Yukari yang paling penting…

"Yukari…apa ia baik-baik saja?" pikirku dalam hati.

* * *

**Chapter selanjutnya lebih mengembangkan Comedy, adventure, and action (romancenya masih ada kok)  
**

**kenapa Yukari sampai diincar oleh orang-orang tak dikenal itu? siapa sebenarnya Daisuke? dan apakah maksud Mia dan Lugh? apakah May sang Author bisa mengerjakan Fict ini sampai tamat? (Author: lho? kok nanyanya gitu?)  
**

**jawabanya ada di Chapter selanjutnya! see you on the next Chapter!**

**Trivia: 1. adegan Yukari menangis adalah penggambaran suatu komik dalam bentuk tulisanku, tebak dari komik apa?**

**2. Mia dan Lugh, adalah tokoh Fire Emblem. tapi aku tak merencanakan cerita ini menjadi Crossover story. karena aku hanya mengambil nama mereka saja, jadi sifatnya dan serinya beda . hehe *dilempar batu gara-gara nggak Kreatif***

**Ok... Disclaimer: Mia and Lugh from FE6 and 9-10  
**

**Chara's Talk (bonus)**

**Takeru: fuih...capeknya membacakan skenario ini...**

**Daisuke:kamu nggak banyak ngomong kayak aku ,sih...makanya nggak kelatih (bangga)**

**Takeru: SE,sering kok!**

**Daisuke: paling cuma buat ngeladenin cewek-cewek fansclubmu...**

**Takeru: mung-FANSCLUBKU! (kaget lagi)**

**Daisuke: Nevermind!**

**May: selanjutnya akan ada adegan fighting, lho~ _FIGHT,_**** ya~**

******Daisuke: Waduh! May, nggak usah repot-repot deh! kamu pasti capek (ngerayu biar skenarionya dikurangin) *puppy eyes mode on*  
**

******Takeu: Iya! nggak usah repot! kamu pasti capek! (yang ini juga ngerayu)**

******Yukari: aduh, dasar anak-anak cowok! ditugasin gitu aja repotnya setengah mati!**

******Daisuke: berisik! kamu sendiri kenapa bisa sampe ketangkep mereka, "Tupai terbang!"**

******Yukari: Apa! Daisuke-Nii CICAK!**

******May: Ok, sebelum kata-katanya menjadi semakin kasar...kita sudahi dulu saja...tetap lihat Updatenya yaaaa...**

******don't Forget, R&R  
**


	3. Ch02: Legend among Dragon and Angel

**HAllo...maaf telat dan maaf karena tidak bisa membuat pertarungan yang sengit seperti yang dijanjikan (setidaknya masih sempet bikin adegannya, sih.) karena mau bikin Fict Indo buat FE (promosi)  
**

**May sangat menyesal... . *dilempar cairan kimia* (lebay amat, sih ni orang.)**

**maaf kalo masih banyak yang salah.  
**

**Anyway, Enjoy this and don't forget R&R :)**

**

* * *

**

_Ch 02: legend among Dragon and Angel's Tribe_

Kami dibawa Mia dan Lugh ke sebuah bangunan seperti kuil tua yang terletak di pedalaman hutan .

Saat itu memang aku penuh rasa kecurigaan, mengapa kami tidak langsung menyelamatkan Yukari, dan mengapa kami dibawa kesini? Apa ini perangkap?

"kita sudah sampai" ujar Lugh

"ini…." Koushiro termenung memperhatikan seluruh bagian kuil itu dengan seksama sampai terucap kata dari mulutnya "Thani Shrine?".

"kau benar." kata Mia "ayo, kami antar pada pemimpin kami…" Mia berjalan pelan untuk menuntun kami menuju sebuah dinding di dalam kuil itu. dinding-dinding disana dipenuhi corak-corak hitam yang aneh.

Corak-corak itu nampak menyerupai Lung (naga china) yang panjang. Ditengah-tengahnya nampak sebuah lingkaran bergampar telapak kaki binatang.

"_Effaraz Y arass evariz Y zarkee._" Mia menaruh telapak tangan kanannya pada lambang telapak kaki hewan itu dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang aneh "Ooo wahai angin, menarilah dan sambut sang legenda…bukakanlah kami pintu kemana kalian tak bisa menari…" tiba-tiba dindingnya bergetar dan bergeser sehigga membuka lorong rahasia yang gelap.

"Wow…" aku tercengang malihatnya.

"mari…" kata Mia sambil menuntun kami memakai lentera.

"Mia, sebenarnya siapa pemimpin kalian ini?" Koushiro memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"dia adalah hybrid (manusia-digimon) yang memiliki dua ras sekaligus…" jawab Mia.

"dua ras? Campuran, maksudmu?"

"ya, ia adalah Digimon yang memiliki darah ras Naga dan ras Malaikat."

"tunggu, apa maksudmu! ras Naga dan ras Malaikat sangat berbeda!" Koushiro membenarkan teorinya.

"memang…karena itulah ia istimewa bagi kami." jawab Lugh.

"pimpinan adalah seorang yang misterius…kami bertemu dengannya di dunia ini. dulunya kami sempat mengira ia adalah manusia. Tetapi kami mulai sadar ia berbeda dengan manusia." Mia terus berjalan menyusuri anak-anak tangga ini sampai aku penasaran kapan kami akan sampai "selanjutnya pimpinan akan menjelaskannya sendiri." lanjut Mia.

Kami akhirnya sampai dihadapan sebuah pintu kayu kembar tua. Saat Mia dan Lugh membuka pintunya, aku terkejut melihat sesosok pria dewasa yang mengenakan jubah ungu dan memakai topeng yang sebatas menyembunyikan matanya saja . ia nampak sedang duduk di singgahsana yang empuk dan 'mewah' rambut pria itu coklat yang membuatku de Javu dengan seseorang, tapi siapa?

"Selamat datang, anak-anak terpilih…" sambut pria itu "perkenalkan, aku Blaze Mirac sang Pemimpin kelompok ini".

"Blaze…rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya…hm…." Koushiro sedang mencari-cari diingatannya "Ah! kau adalah 'Hero of Time' itu 'kan! ?" (Author: lho? Kok jadi ke _Legend of Zelda_, sih?)

"wah, senang ada yang tahu legenda tentang diriku…" Blaze tersenyum pada kami semua

"hey, Koushiro! Dia itu siapa?" Tanya Taichi yang berdiri disamping Koushiro

"Blaze ini adalah seorang dari 3 jendral hebat yang pernah menyelamatkan dunia Digital jauh sebelum kita! Dan ia yang terhebat dari ketiganya itu!"

"hah? Sebelum kita?"

"ya, Gennai pernah cerita bahwa sebelum Taichi cs dipilih menjadi anak-anak terpilih, ada sebuah insiden bernama 'the Faraway draconite'. Saat itu ketentraman di dunia Digital terganggu karena munculnya mahkluk menyeramkan bernama Demon Dragon yang memporak-porandakan seisi dunia Digital ini. semua warga Digimon menyalahkan kaum ras naga atas kedatangan Demon Dragon tersebut, padahal mereka sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa. Blaze yang saat itu masih remaja dan tak diketahui asal-usulnya pun muncul dan segera berniat untuk membersihkan nama ras naga dan membasmi Demon dragon itu.

Tetapi, kekuatan Blaze itu tidak cukup. 2 orang manusia dengan tujuan yang sama dengan Blaze pun bersedia ikut dengannya. Bersama, mereka menciptakan senjata terkuat bernama Draco tri-force yang terdiri dari 3 buah pedang legendaries bernama Rexcaliburn, Fimbulvtr,dan Apocalypse. Hanya dengan itu mereka berhasil menyegel Demon dragon dan mengembalikan dunia menjadi damai kembali." jelas Koushirou

"Ke-KEREN!" seru semuanya kagum

"mereka mengalahkan mahkluk penghancur itu hanya dengan pedang saja!" lanjut Iori kagum

"wah, terimakasih atas pujiannya." jawab Blaze rendah hati dan sopan

"lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami?" Tanya Koushiro

"aku ingin minta bantuan kalian. Tadi kalian bertemu wanita aneh dan ia menangkap teman kalian 'kan?" Tanya Blaze balik

"uh…iya…" jawab Daisuke dan aku lesu karena teringat lagi dengan kejadian itu

"Well, kalian beruntung. Karena tujuan kita sama, kita akan menyelamatkannya bersama!" Lugh menyemangati kami dengan membanggakan dirinya

"Lugh! Yang sopan sedikit dong, didepan tuan Daisuke!" bentak Mia. Semua tertawa-tawa

"oh, iya. dari tadi kalian selalu memanggilku begitu. Apa maksud kalian?" Daisuke menyilangkan kedua lengannya

"kau akan segera tau, tuanku." bisik Mia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Daisuke.

Ok…ini sangat aneh…

"baiklah, bagaimana kita menyelamatkannya, Blaze?" aku langsung membuka topic pembicaraan baru

"kujelaskan, wanita itu berasal dari clan bernama Rottenhollow yang dipimpin pria bernama Dark lord Calirus. Mereka mengincar pedang yang kami gunakan untuk menyegel kekuatan Demon Dragon itu.

dan meski aku tidak begitu yakin kenapa ia menyandera teman kalian, aku yakin ia bersama mereka."

"dan sekarang pedang itu…"

"mereka diletakan di tiga tempat berbeda. termasuk pedangku, meletakannya di sebuah menara Istana besar tua."

"aku belum pernah dengar ada istana besar tua di dunia digital ini…" kata Koushiro

"memang, karena itu tak ada di pulau File ini." Jawab Blaze

"ada pulau selain pulau file? .la-lalu dimana?"

"di pulau Isla Data."

"I-isla Data! ?"

"pulau itu terkenal sebagai daratan terbesar yang hilang, pulau itu lebih besar daripada pulau File ini."

"tapi jika itu memang pulau yang hilang, bagaimana kita menemukannya!"

"karena itulah aku butuh bantuan kalian. Kalian memiliki digimon-digimon, sementara kami tidak. Tapi kami mempunyai peta lokasi senjata itu." jawab Blaze simple

"apa yang kau inginkan dari digimon kami?" Tanya Hikari bingung

"pertama, kita tidak tau apa yang akan akan terjadi disana. Kedua, Digimon memiliki akurasi yang lebih kuat dibanding manusia dalam menemukan tempat baru. Ketiga, merupakan suatu keuntungan bagi kalian untuk memperoleh bantuan seseorang dengan tujuan yang sama 'kan?"

"hm…benar juga…." Semuanya berpikir sama seperti teori Blaze. Ya, ia memang bisa berpikir jernih. Tapi kenapa ia memilih kami?

"tunggu, tapi kalau menurutmu seperti itu. bukankah itu artinya kau pernah kesana?" Tanya Taichi.

"itu benar…" jawab Blaze.

"kalau begitu tak masalah 'kan?"

"tadinya kami kira juga seperti itu, tetapi kalau kita pikirkan baik-baik… kejadian itu terjadi sudah sangat lama, bahkan sebelum Taichi cs pertama kali kesini. Itu artinya, mungkin sudah ada beberapa perubahan disana." Jawab Lugh seraya menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"iya juga, ya." Taichi menaruh kepalan tangannya di dagunya.

"baik, semuanya setuju 'kan? Kalau begitu kita pergi pagi-pagi besok. Silahkan pulang, bersiap-siap, dan istirahat. Besok, kita berkumpul di pantai yang selalu kalian datangi." Blaze sudah bertindak seperti pimpinan bagi kami.

"lalu Yukari, apa ia akan baik-baik saja?" aku bertanya kepada Blaze

"ya! Yukari dia partnerku!" Bebydomon menambahkan

"Yukari tidak selemah itu… ingatlah Takeru, jika kau ingin menyelamatkannya, kau harus percaya padanya" kata Blaze dengan bijak.

_Meanwhile at enemy's hideout_

Menara….dilantai yang paling tinggi…tempat yang hanya disinari dengan cahaya bulan (memang disana ada bulan, ya?) …gelap…

Yukari duduk sendirian besebelahan jendela yang kecil. Perutnya kosong…ia kedinginan…dan kesepian…

Ia menghela napasnya "Bebydomon…Daisuke-nii…Takeru…semuanya…" gumamnya

"Ini makananmu!" Yukari terkejut dengan suara piring besi yang dilepaskan penjaga sehingga menimbulkan suara bising. Yukari yang melihat pintu terbuka, segera berlari kearah pintu itu dan berniat menerobosnya. Tapi dengan sekuat tenaga, penjaga itu berhasil membantingnya masuk kedalam lagi. Kepala Yukari membentur lantai dengan keras

"dengar, nona! Satu kali percobaan melarika diri lagi, kau tak akan mendapat makanan!" penjaga itu menambahkan .

Yukari mendesis marah mendengar omong kosong penjaga itu. seketika itulah pria berjubah hitam mendekati tempat kurungannya itu .

" ada apa, penjaga?" Tanya pria itu

"tuan ChaosLucemon! Gadis ini betul-betul keras kepala!" dengus penjaga itu

"penjaga, apa kau lupa pesan Dark lord Calirus?" Tanya ChaosLucemon. Ia tersenyum picik pada penjaga itu. penjaga itu mulai menggigil dan ketakutan

"t-tuan tidak bermaksud…" saat penjaga itu hendak bertanya, ChaosLucemon mencekiknya dan mengakatnya tinggi-tinggi

"Tuan Calirus mengatakan, jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Orang itu harus dijatuhi hukuman!" wajah penjaga itu mulai membiru karena sesak. Yukari dihadapkan pada situasi yang mengerikan

"he-HENTIKAN!" Yukari memberanikan diri berteriak karena tak tahan melihatnya

"oh." ChaosLucemon melepaskan penjaga itu dari tangannya dan berjalan mendekati Yukari yang gemataran " tenang saja, kami akan membuatmu merasa nyaman 'tupai kecil'…"

"bodoh, apa percobaan membunuh orang didepanku akan membuatku nyaman! ? aku ketakutan disini!" teriak Yukari pada ChaosLucemon

"Oh, itu bisa diatur…kami bisa mengeksekusinya ditempat lain" wajah penjaga itu mulai pucat lagi

"Sudah cukup! Jangan menghukumnya!" Yukari semakin berigidik ketakutan mendengarnya

"Hm…" ChaosLucemon berbalik dan menatap penjaga yang sedang mengambil napas "hey, kau beruntung dia membelamu. Jika tidak, kau tau 'kan akibatnya?" ChaosLucemon pergi dari hadapan mereka. Yukari menatap Penjaga itu dengan sorot mata simpati. Lalu penjaga itu itu lari setelah ia mengatakan "T-terimakasih, nona!" Yukari pun tersenyum padanya

Setelah itu, Yukari kembali duduk tenang dan mulai berpikir untuk meloloskan diri lagi.

_Morning of Departure_

Setelah berbohong lagi kepada orang tua kami lagi (jangan ditiru!),

Pagi hari itu kami sudah berkumpul di dunia digital pagi-pagi sekali. Aku sudah membawa segala perlengkapan di dalam Handbag-ku (termasuk membawa Patamon) . Yang lain juga tampak sudah siap dengan perbekalan mereka. Namun aku bingung kenapa Daisuke membawa dua ransel bersamanya.

"Daisuke, bukankah kita sudah menyetujui agar hanya membawa 1 kantong perbekalan agar tidak merepotkan?" Tanyaku baik-baik

"bukan, ini untuk Yukari. Saat kita sudah menyelamatkannya, ia pasti membutuhkannya."

"whoa, ternyata kau perhatian juga sama orang, ya?"

"kamu ini bicara apa sih? Tentu saja'kan?.tapi memang kadang, saat orang yang kita sayangi dalam bahaya. Kita bisa melakukan hal-hal tak terduga 'kan?" jawabnya tersenyum padaku

"ya" aku meresponnya dengan senyuman juga

"ngomong-ngomong si Blaze itu… apa kita bisa percaya padanya begitu saja?" ia membuka topic pertanyaan baru yang aku sendiri ragu-ragu menjawabnya

"aku juga tidak tau… yang jelas aku merasa aman mempercayainya. Ini aneh…"

"Koushiro, kenapa Blaze belum muncul ?" Tanya Mimi

"aku juga tidak tau…" jawab Koushiro

"Hey, anak-anak! Siap berangkat?" Blaze, Mia, Lugh, dan sejumlah digimon lainnya datang bergerombol dengan memakai pakaian tempur

"WHOA! ? dari mana mereka datang! ?" teriak Daisuke terkejut

"kami senang bisa membantu Hero of time!" seru mereka serempak kepada kami

"ya, terimakasih ya kalian semua!" jawab Blake

"tidak masalah, inin juga demi kedamaian dua dunia!" jawab salah satu dari mereka

"baiklah, mari kita berangkat. Ngomong-ngomong kita pakai apa?" Tanya Taichi sambil garuk-garuk

"itu" jawab Blaze sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah kapal layar yang besar sebesar _Whamon_

"DARI MANA KAPAL LAYAR SEBESAR ITU! ?" Taichi berteriak dengan mulut menganga

"ini adalah rahasia penulis…" jawab Mia (Author: lho, Kok aku yang dipertanyakan! ?)

"baiklah, let set the sail!" Blaze menuntun kami ke kapal itu begitu juga Digimon-digimon yang lain. kami pun berlayar meninggalkan daratan pulau File

Sudah sekitar lima menit setelah kami berlayar.

"jadi…ini samudra dunia digital, ya? Mengagumkan!" Daisuke menaikan kedua lengannya dan menyilangkannya kebelakang kepala sambil menatap langit biru yang luas

"ini adalah holly ocean. ada legenda mengatakan bahwa digimon langka bernama marineAngemon berhabitat disini" Blaze duduk disisi kapal sambil menyetel sebuah gitar

"urgh…" Biyomon dan Hawkmon nampak tak enak badan. Mereka meletakan kedua sayap mereka dibibir sambil memejamkan mata

"aku ingin tau, apakah Hawkmon dan Biyomon tak suka pemandangan seindah ini?" Tanya Miyako

"Bu-bukan! Kami hanya…" Hawkmon dan Biyomon langsung panic

"mungkin mabuk laut…" jawab Blaze "kudengar, digimon ras burung tak punya kesempatan banyak untuk berenang, lho!"

"JANGAN MENGATAKAN HAL YANG MENAKUTKAN!" teriak keduanya semakin pucat

"dengar, ada banyak cara untuk berenang! Jika kalian tak mempelajarinya, kalian tak akan bisa menhadapi air laut!" Daisuke tertawa-tawa melihat mereka

"Daisuke, jangan ganggu mereka!" Miyako mengejar-ngejar Daisuke yang lari darinya dan mencoba memberinya pukulan maut(?). namun Daisuke terlalu cepat untuknya sehingga Miyako kewalahan^^

Yang lainnya tertawa-tawa melihat mereka termasuk aku.

"HEY, anak-anak muda! Ini bukan saatnya kalian tertawa-tawa!" tawa kami terhenti saat seekor Elecmon keluar dari dalam deck kapal

"ah…dia elder Elecmon. Dia adalah kapten kapal ini" jelas Blaze sambil tersenyum

"Elecmon? Apa kau Elecmon yang waktu itu?" tanyaku karena aku mengenal siluetnya

"hm? Takeru-dono? Apa itu kau! ?" Tanya Elecmon gembira. Aku pun lalu memeluknya

"ya! Sudah lama sekali ya!"

"eh? Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Daisuke

"ya, Elecmon ini yang menemaniku sewaktu di kota permulaan. Ya 'kan Patamon?" Patamon melaang-layang dan mendarat di kepalaku sambil mengangguk-angguk. Aku pun melepaskan Elecmon

"maaf, akan kulanjutkan. di laut ini banyak kejadian yang aneh yang sering terjadi seperti kapal digimon lain yang hilang, kapal ditengah laut yang tak berpenumpang, penampakan digimon misterius, dan semacamnya. Jangan anggap ini piknik!, kita harus siaga " peringatan Elecmon membuat kami menjadi khawatir dan mulai takut. Sesaat kapal ini menjadi hening

"ya, memang begitulah rumornya…" Blaze menjawab dengan pasrah

"apakah ini ulah digimon yang hidup di laut ini?" Miyako mulai menduga

"ah? tidak mungkin!" Elecmon mengagetkan kami dengan bantahannya

"kenapa tidak?" Tanya Miyako balik

"karena…sewaktu aku berlayar di sekeliling sini saat cuaca sedang buruk, digimon-digimon di laut inilah yang menolongku sampai ke daratan dengan selamat!" lalu Elecmon mengambil sebuah kalung rantai yang dikalungkan dilehernya dan memperlihatkanya pada kami "ini adalah kenang-kenangan persahabatan kami!" jawab Elecmon tersenyum.

Kami pun ikut tersenyum karenanya. Lantas, tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut, kami mempercayainya.

"hm? Apa kau melihat Daisuke, Blaze? Dari tadi dia tidak kelihatan" tanyaku pada Blaze sambil terus mondar-mandir kayak setrikaan panas

"tidak, kau yakin ia tak berenang?"

"berenang? Mana mungkin saat kapal berlayar?"

"tidak, ia tidak meninggalkan kapal ini.. coba kau cari di dekat jangkar"

"…." Setelah ia berbicara seperti itu, aku pun mencarinya di dekat jangkar yang sudah diturunkan ke dalam air "Daisuke?" aku menengok ke bagian bawah jangkar

"BLBLB?" aku terkejut saat melihat gelembung-gelembung yang keluar dari dalam air. Semakin lama, gelembung-gelembung itu semakin banyak.

"PUAAH!" Daisuke muncul dengan tangan memegang ikan di tangan kirinya dari dalam air laut dengan punggung kakinya bergelantungan pada jangkar

"Daisuke, apa yang kau lakukan! ?"

"menurutmu apa? Menari salsa? Aku sedang menangkap makan malam!"

"tidak, aku tau tentang itu. tapi kenapa kau bergelantungan terbalik seperti itu?"

Daisuke memanjat tali jangkar dan naik ke kapal dengan membawa ikan tangkapanya.

"aku tak yakin apa jenis ikan ini, tapi sepertinya ini aman untuk dimakan" Ikan itu meronta-ronta di tangannya. Siripnya mengibas-ngibas memercikan air kearah kami.

"sudahlah, serahkan saja ikan itu pada koki kapal"

"tidak, aku lebih suka jika menanganinya sendiri" Daisuke pergi sambil membawa ikan itu ke dapur. Aku ingin tau, kenapa Blaze bisa tau hal seperti itu. dan tentang kami, apa lagi yang ia ketahui tentang kami?

"Kapten! Ada gumpalan kabut yang mendekat!" teriak seorang ABK yang berada di menara pengawas. Elecmon langsung berlari dan memanjat keatas menara. Ia mengambil teropong ABK itu dan berkata "Oh, tidak" Elecmon langsung menuruni menara pengawas itu dan memberi perintah, "Angkat jangkar! Siapkan layar!" serentak semua ABK mengikuti perintahnya.

"ada apa Elecmon! ?" aku berteriak kepada Elecmon yang sedang mengarahkan para ABK-nya

"aku tak tau kalau kabut itu akan datang secepat ini!" ia lalu berlari kearah kemudi dan membelokan arah kapal

"memangnya kenapa dengan kabut itu! ?"

"itulah kabut yang membuat segala kejadian aneh terjadi! Kita harus segera menyingkir dari sini!" tetapi terlambat, kabut itu mendekat dan menyebar dengan cepat sehingga bagian kapal mulai tertutup oleh kabut.

Kami, para anak-anak terpilih bersama Mia dan Lugh diperintahkan Blaze untuk bersembunyi di gudang persediaan makanan sementara ia mengawasi kami. Blaze menyerahkan beberapa pedang kayu dan senter pada kami. Ia menyuruh kami tetap tenang di tempat dan tenang sampai semuanya aman. Aku hendak bertanya untuk apa ia melakukan itu, tetapi ia hanya diam dan berkata "kalian akan tau nanti." .

Kami bersembunyi dibelakan karung-karung berisi roti yang terdapat di bagian paling ujung ruangan. Aku bisa mengintip dari sela-sela karung-karung itu, aku melihat Blaze tepat didepanku . ia sedang berdiri sambil menggenggam pedang panjang sungguhan . aku speechless melihatnya karena sesaat, ia nampak bukan Blaze yang ramah seperti biasanya. Saat ia memegang pedang itu, ia seakan bisa menebas semua orang yang menghadangnya dengan mudah.

Tiba-tiba terjadi guncangan di kapal…

Kami yang saat itu bersembunyi, kehilangan keseimbangan dan pegangan sehingga nyaris tumpang-tindih. aku melihat Blaze mulai bersiap menyerang

"Blaze." bisikku "apa itu?"

"Takeru, suruhlah teman-temanmu tetap diam disana dan tidak membuat gerakan tiba-tiba."

Setelah menuruti apa yang dikatakan Blaze, aku kembali bertanya

"bagaimana awak kapal yang lain?"

"mereka aman. Selama mereka tak tau ada manusia disini, itu tak apa-apa"

"bukankah kau juga setengah manusia?"

"mereka tak akan tau…percayalah."

"….baiklah. lalu, 'mereka' yang kau bicarakan itu siapa?"

"mereka…" katanya sambil menunjukan dengan dagunya

Aku melihat sesosok bayangan yang berada dalam kabut itu. ia semakin mendekat sehingga aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas….

Terlihat seekor Scubamon mendekati pintu gudang ini dan kemudian berhadapan dengan Blaze.

"salam, Hybrid. Kami adalah aparat keamanan laut ini" kata Scubamon itu "apa kau tidak keberatan bila aku dan pasukannku memeriksa kapal ini?"

"sure, what happened?" Blaze menurunkan pedangnya

"kami mendengar, bahwa sekawanan manusia berlayar menuju Isla Data. Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang itu?"

"Hm…sepertinya aku baru dengar tentang ini.." Blaze pura-pura tidak tau "memang ada apa dengan mereka?" Scubamon lalu mengeluarkan selembaran kertas

"mereka adalah ancaman dunia digital, kami dapat perintah untuk menangkap mereka."

"dari siapa bila saya boleh bertanya?"

"kami tak bisa bilang…" bisiknya "anggaplah ini perintah dari 'raja' semua Digimon."

"hm…saya mengerti…"

Tak lama kemudian Elecmon menghampiri mereka berdua

"Maaf, apa masih ada yang ingin diperiksa?" Tanya Elecmon

"Ya, saya harus memastikan kemana tujuan kalian."

"Kami hanyalah supplier sebuah pulau kecil di sekitar lautan ini." jawab Blaze

"Hm.. begitu, ya?" Scubamon membalikan badannya. Sesaat, aku mengira ia akan meninggalkan kapal ini

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?" Blaze menyilangkan tangannya dan meletakan pedangnya dilantai

"Ada satu lagi" tiba-tiba Scubamon itu berbalik sambil mengeluarkan trisula lance dan menusuk perut Elecmon dengan itu! "melenyapkan 'barang' bukti!" lanjutnya.

"UAKH!" decit Elecmon. Scubamon kemudian menarik trisulanya kembali dan menyebabkan perut Elecmon mengeluarkan darah.

Kami sangat terkejut melihatnya, Hikari yang berada disamping Miyako, nyaris ingin berteriak.

"Kami tak bisa membiarkan kalian tau tentang semua ini, maaf kalau nasib kalian harus berakhir disini" jawab sang Scubamon dengan dingin.

"Kurang aja-" aku hampir mendobrak karung-karung itu, tapi Blaze mundur dan menahannya sambil berbisik "sabarlah, Takeru!" aku terpaksa menahan diriku lagi "jika mereka mengetahui keberadaan kalian, semua awak kapal akan terancam". Tapi aku tak tahan melihat temanku di perlakukan seperti itu begitu saja!

"Hm? Apa ini?" Tanya Scubamon yang melihat sebuah kalung terjatuh kelantai ia kemudian mengambilnya. Itu adalah 'kalung persahabatan' milik Elecmon. Sepertinya talinya terputus karena trisula itu.

"Cih, barang rongsokan!" katanya sambil melemparkan kalung itu kearah karung-karung ini. kalungnya melewati sela-sela lubang intip dan jatuh tepat dihadapan Daisuke yang saat itu duduk disebelahku. Saat itu, kedua bola matanya melebar karena shock tapi kemudian ia mengkerutkan keningnya. ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gigi-gigi atasnya. Ia pun segera mengambil pedang kayu dan mendobrak karung-karung itu sekuat tenaga. Ia menebaskan pedang kayu itu ke wajah Scubamon sehingga Scubamon terbanting dan berdarah.

"Ke-kurang ajar….beraninya kau menyerangku dengan pedang kayu itu!" katanya sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya yang berdarah "aku akan membuatmu membayarnya!" Scubampn langsung berdiri tegap

"Tidak! Aku yang akan membuatmu membayarnya! Membayar semua derita Elecmon!" seru Daisuke

"gruh…" Elecmon mengerang kesakitan

"Maaf, Blaze! Aku tak dapat menahannya lagi!" Daisuke berbalik dan mengangkat pedang kayunya

"Sudahlah, aku akan menangani urusan dengan keamanan nanti. Sekarang, cepat kalian bertarung dengan digimon kalian!" Blaze membaringkan Elecmon dan merobek sebagian jubahnya untuk membalut luka Elecmon "Mia, Lugh. Bantu mereka!" perintahnya pada kedua anak itu.

Mia mengeluarkan pedangnya sedangkan Lugh mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal (takeru: aku juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Lugh dengan buku itu)

Aku pun mengambil pedang kayu tadi dan maju ke garis depan.

Di deck depan, aku melihat pertempuran yang betul-betul panas.

Dimana-mana aku melihat darah yang berceceran, digimon-digimon yang saling beradu senjata andalan mereka masing-masing, dan laut yang tercemar karena material-material kapal yang berjatuhan.

Berulang kali aku melihat ayunan pedang di depan mataku, ini bukannlah pertempuran yang biasa kami ikuti…

"Takeru, Fokus!" teriak Blaze dari kejauhan. Aku nyaris terkena lemparan api seekor digimon dan beruntung bisa menghindarinya.

" Takeru, Digivolve!" Patamon melayang kearahku dengan kecepatan maksimalnya

_**Patamon Armor Digivolve to…**_

_**Pegasumon!**_

"Veemon, kau juga!" perintah Daisuke padanya.

"Ok!"

_**VeemonArmor Digivolve to…**_

_**Flamedramon!**_

Tiba-tiba, menyemburlah semprotan air kearah kami.

"Wha, Apa itu! ?" seru Daisuke seraya menghindarinya.

Betul juga, semua pasukan Scubamon disini adalah Digimon tipe air!

"Daisuke, ubah Flamedramon menjadi Lighdramon! Jika kau melawan mereka dengan tipe api, itu akan percuma!" teriakku kepadanya. Aku tetap diserang dari berbagai arah oleh semburan-semburan air itu.

"Ba-baiklah." Daisuke meraih digivicenya dan berniat mengubah bentuk Flamedramon. Sayangnya, sebuah semprotan air melesat dan melepaskan Digivice Daisuke dari genggamannya.

"Bagaimana? Masih ingin melawan?" seekor Betamon mendekati Daisuke. Flamedramon berusaha mendekatinya, tetapi kemudian dihadang oleh sejumlah digimon air lainnya.

"Pegasumon, ayo kita tolong dia" aku menaiki punggungnya dan besiap-siap mengudara.

"Ya, berpegangan!" Pegasumon mengepakan sayap-sayapnya dan mulai mengambang. Ketika sebuah trisula melesat dan mengenai sayapnya, Pegasumon kembali ke Patamon.

"Patamon! Sayapmu…." Ujarku mendekati tubuh kecilnya yang terlentang tak berdaya.

"iya, sayapku terluka. Sepertinya aku tak bisa berubah untuk saat ini…" jawabnya lesu.

Sementara itu, Daisuke sedang sibuk melindungi dirinya hanya dengan sebatang pedang, sedangkan Flamedramon masih sibuk mengurusi serangan-serangan tipe air yang membabi-buta.

Aku pun sempat melihat Mia mengayunkan pedangnya seperti tokoh film _shaolin _. ia mengayunkannya dengan indah dan hati-hati sehingga terbentuk 'seni' tersendiri dalam cara bertarungnya,

dan entah kenapa Lugh terlihat sedang komat-kamit membaca bukunya ditempat yang aman.

Para anak-anak terpilih yang lain sudah kewalahan menangani pasukan-pasukan yang dipimpin Scubamon yang tak henti bertambah. Mereka terus bermunculan dari dalam air. aku sendiri mulai pusing menyerang musuh dari arah mana.

"KHh!" dada Daisuke terkena serangan _Spiral Saw_ milikGizamon yang berduri tajam itu. aku melihat sedikit ceceran darahnya terpercik ke lantai kapal. Ia pun menutupi lukanya dengan tangannya yang sudah lecet.

"Bagaimana! ? kau mau menyerah?" Tanya Gizamon itu. sebelum serangan kedua Gizamon mengenainya, Daisuke menunduk tepat saat Gizamon meluncurkan dirinya. Ia melebarkan kakinya agar ia mampu menunduk dan melihat badan bagian bawah Gizamon dan memukul perut Digimon itu.

"Kuf!" Gizamon itu terpental ke lantai dan merintih kesakitan setelahnya.

"Beraninya kau, bocah!" seru Scubamon berlari kearah Daisuke. Ia mencondongkan Trisulanya dan bersiap menusuk Daisuke. Sebelum kena, Daisuke lompat ke atas dan melewati sabetannya lalu bergelantungan pada tali layar seperti saat aku melihatnya di jangkar tadi. Ia pun langsung memanjat dan meraih tali layar yang lainnya yang lebih tinggi. Ia terus naik dan merayap sampai batas layar atas.

Sesudah itu, ia membalikan badannya menghadap ke bawah dan melontar seperti ketapel dengan bantuan tali layar yang tadi kearah Gizamon.

"bodoh, kau adalah sasaran mudah digimon Air!" Gizamon lalu menggulungkan badannya dan menjadikan punggungnya yang berduri menjadi senjatanya. Sebelum mengenai punggung tajam itu, Daisuke berhenti dengan menggenggam tali dan tubuhnya memantul ke atas sehingga bisa menghindari durinya. Kemudian ia memberi isyarat padaku untuk menjatuhkan Gizamon dari kapal saat ia sedang lengah. Aku mengangguk seraya berlari dan mendorong Gizamon ke laut. Rencananya berhasil.

Betul juga, jika menghindar seperti itu musuh akan terkecoh dengan pertahannya.

"Bagus, Kita mengalahkannya!" seru Daisuke sambil bersalaman kepadaku.

"Ya, rencanamu tadi sangat bagus." Balasku dengan tersenyum. Kemudian pandangan kami terarah ke pemandangan di belakang kami. Kami melihat pertarungan Blaze dan Scubamon yang sengit.

Mereka sedang berhadapan .Blaze menggenggam pedangnya dengan kuat dan tanpa ragu-ragu sehingga aku tak merasakan ketakutan darinya, sementara Scubamon tersenyum sambil memanggul trisulanya.

Aku tak menyadari, di atas kami awan semakin gelap dan berat sebagai pertanda hujan.

Tetesan pertama hujan itu sepertinya akan jatuh tepat ditengah bagian kapal dimana Blaze dan Scubamon akan bertarung. Pandangan seluruh isi kapal tertuju kearah mereka.

Tepat saat tetesan itu jatuh ke lantai kayu kapal dan berbunyi 'tes', keduanya mulai bergerak.

Gerakan Blaze sangat cepat sehingga mataku ikut terkecoh. Sementara posisi Scubamon siaga pada semua gerakannya. Scubamon mulai mengarahkan Trisula-nya kearah Blaze, tetapi Blaze menangkisnya dengan cepat dan membuat Trisula Scubamon lepas dari tangannya. Melihat keadaan Scubamon yang lengah, Blaze mengambil kesempatan ini dan melemparkan Scubamon keluar kapal dengan mengayunkan 'Blade' (bagian pedang yang tidak tajam) ke perut Scubamon dengan sekuat tenaganya. Dengan sekali tebas, Scubamon jatuh ke laut.

Dalam sekejap, Digimon itu langsung kalah. Inikah kekuatan Blaze, si Hybrid legendaries itu?

"Ada lagi?" Blaze mengangkat bahunya.

"SERAAAANG!" seru pasukan Scubamon berlari dan menyerang kearah Blaze. Blaze menarik pedangnya kebelakang dan setelah itu memberi pasukan-pasukan itu ayunan pedangnya yang besar sehingga mereka terhempas ke lantai kayu kapal.

"aku bertanya, ada lagi yang mau menghadapiku?" Tanya Blaze sekali lagi. Pasukan-pasukan Scubamon mulai bergerak mundur dan menjauhinya.

"Pa-pasukan, mundur!" seru salah satu dari mereka "retreat for now, We'll beat him next time!" serentak semua pasukan itu lompat ke laut dan mulai mengayuh menjauhi kapal kami.

"Be-berhasil! Kita mengalahkan mereka!" seru semua orang yang ada di kapal dengan germbira. Tapi nampaknya Blaze tidak senang. Ia menatap kami berdua dan segera berbalik menjauhi tempat ini. mungkinkah ia marah karena kami tak menuruti perintahnya?

"Mia, Bantu aku menangani luka Elecmon!" suara Blaze terdengar keras dan tidak ramah saat itu.

"B-baik, tuan Blaze…" Mia yang tak ada kaitanya saja langsung takut mendengar suaranya.

"Daisuke, apa kita harus berbicara pada Blaze nanti?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"eh? Untuk apa?"

"sudahlah, ikut saja nanti."

* * *

**Siapa sebenarnya Blaze? dan apa yang Calirus inginkan dari Yukari?**

**tunggu chapter berikutnya!**

**Chara ChatZY room**

**Takeru: akhirnya Chapter dua terbit juga... capek saya sama dialognya.**

**Daisuke: mana si May sendiri gak jelas! ngapain si Blas eh, Blaze numpang? udah Hybrid, campuran pula lagi!**

**May: udah, liat aja nanti. kalo kedengeran sama si Blaze aku gak mau tau lho.**

**Yukari: CIEh! kenapa skenario saya dikurangin! ?**

**May: Tunggu, dong. blom selese!**

**Blaze: ini tempat untuk menjawab pertanyaan pembaca, ya? tapi kenapa judulnya "ChatZY room" ?**

**May: soalnya gabungnya kata "Chat" dan kata "Crazy" :)**

**All: Oh...**

**May: udah, nanti kalo ada pembaca yang minta pertanggung jawaban. Review saja^^ babay! *May Log out***

**Daisuke: emang dasar Gaje...**

**May: *May log in* APA?**

**Daisuke: nggak jadi...**

**Yukari: R&R please ;)  
**


	4. Ch03:Lost Digiworld jewel, Isla Data

**Yay, di Update juga...double chapter, lho! (maksudnya di update secara bersamaan.)**

**setelah berjuang keras melewati semua rintangan (melewati puasa, habis pulsa, Itikaf di subang yang dingin selama 3 hari 2 malam dengan tidur diatas karpet dan hanya berbekal selimut di ruang tanpa ventilasi, males-malesan, Tifus+batuk-pilek dengan panas 39,9 C, dan mogok makan karena lambung luka.) kini May sangat bersemangat menyelesaikan Fict ini!**

**mohon dukungannya. May pun mendapat banyak Inspirasi dari komik-komik lokal dari KOLONI (komik lokal indonesia) yang baru saja terbit (judulnya: Cermin putih, Fix-up, dan satu atap +banyak lagi! bahkan May dapat tanda tangan langsung dari pengarangnya! senangnya~! beli, yah! udah ada di gramedia dan toko buku terdekat.)  
**

* * *

_Ch03: The lost Digiworld jewel, Isla Data_

Malam itu, aku dan Daisuke mendatangi ruangan Blaze sesudah merayakan kemenangan kami.

"Masuk saja, tak dikunci." Ujarnya pada kami. Padahal kami belum sempat mengetok atau memanggilnya, namun kenapa ia bisa tau kami ada disini?

"Baiklah." jawabku mulai berigidik mendengar nada bicaranya yang masih seperti tadi. Blaze sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu berbantalkan alas yang empuk sambil meletakan telapak tangannya di dagunya.

"Duduklah." kami menurutinya. Kami duduk di bangku tepat di depan mejanya dengan perasaan berat dan tak tenang.

"dengar, aku memang sedang marah karena kalian tak menuruti perintahku tadi." Ia memulai topik pembicaraan kami "kalian bisa menimbulkan korban yang banyak jika bergerak hanya sesuai emosi."

"mengerti… tapi Elecmon adalah teman kami juga! Dan lagi ia sangat mempercayai digimon-digimon di laut ini sangat baik, mana mungkin kami diam saja!" Daisuke berargumentasi sesuai apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Digimon malang itu. sayangnya, Blaze juga memiliki alasan yang lebih kuat.

" Ya, aku juga sangat marah karena itu. tapi jika tadi aku tidak ada, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi?" suara Blaze mulai terdengar dingin "fine, I let you do as you wish. But let me tell you first, bahwa semua awak kapal disini adalah tanggung jawabku juga."

"Baik!" seru Daisuke dengan bersikap rapih seperti tentara. Lalu kami berdua berbalik hendak keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum Blaze lalu menghentikan kami.

"tunggu, aku belum selesai." Ujar Blaze "aku tidak hanya Bad-mood karena ini. tapi, apa kalian bisa meminta Biyomon atau Hawkmon menunjukan hasil Navigasinya? Aku mulai khawatir."

"memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku mengkerutkan kening sebelah kiriku.

"seharusnya sekitar 4 jam yang lalu, kita sudah sampai disana. Tapi seperti yang Koushiro bilang, bahwa letak geografis pulau itu berubah-ubah seakan tidak mau ditemukan."

"kenapa bisa begitu?"

"aku tidak tau…dulu, pulau itu biasa-biasa saja. Didalam pulau itu, hidup digimon-digimon yang tinggal dalam beberapa perkampungan dan perkotaan dengan damai. Sampai 'Faraway Draconite' terjadi…"

"….." kami mulai khawatir dengan itu. apa kami akan bisa sampai dan menyelamatkan Yukari?

"Biyomon, sudah kelihatan belum?" seru seorang perempuan berambut Oranye dari deck kapal.

"Belum, Sora. sepanjang yang kulihat, hanya ada laut, laut, dan laut." Jawab burung berwarna pink itu dari atas langit.

"Hm…bahkan rasi bintang juga tidak bisa diandalkan karena langit sedang berawan…" Blaze menatap langit yang gelap gulita dan hanya diterangi sinar bulan.

'_SHAK!'_ tiba-tiba kami merasakan sebuah guncangan dari dalam laut yang luar biasa sehingga seluruh awak kapal tak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan kaki mereka dan jatuh.

"a-apa ini?" saat Taichi berkata demikian, guncangan berikutnya datang. Kami melihat air laut untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Sebuah arus besar datang dan menghantam kapal kami sehingga seisi kapal mulai panic tak terkendali.

"Li-lihat di air!" seru Taichi. Kami melihat sebuah pusaran air yang luar biasa. tidak hanya karena seberapa besar pusarannya, keberanian kami juga terguncang karena melihat pusaran air itu menyatu dengan awan gelap diatas kami. Awan-awan yang tadinya hanya mengikuti arus angin saja, kini berubah jadi awan-awan yang berputar-putar bagai puting beliung yang siap menghantam kami.

"Biyomon, kembali!" burung itupun melesat cepat kearah Sora dan memeluknya saking ketakutan.

"Semuanya, berpeganganlah pada material-material kapal!" Blaze langsung mengambil tindakan penyelamatan "saling berpegangan dan jangan terlepas!".

"Kyah!" Hikari kesulitan melihat dikarenakan angin yang berhembus kencang tak terkendali. Aku berusaha meraih tanganya dan menyelamatkannya ke tempat aman, tetapi tanganku terlepas darinya dan Hikari hampir terbawa pusaran angin. Untungnya Blaze berhasil menangkapnya dan mendekapnya sambil berpegangan pada tiang kapal. "Gunakan tali tambang untuk mempererat pegangan!" teriaknya lagi.

Semuanya mengambil tindakan cepat sesuai instruksi Blaze.

Saat itu, mataku berhasil melihat…sesuatu yang tidak kalah menakutkan disbanding semua itu…

Sepasang bola mata merah raksasa, sisik-sisik hijau basah bagai ikan, leher panjang bagai menara…

Makhluk raksasa itu berdiri tegak di dalam air, tepat ditengah-tengah pusaran itu.

Mulutku hampir menganga lebar melihatnya. Ketika itu juga, makhluk itu menatap ke langit dan mengeluarkan suara yang luar biasa keras…

'_**GRUOOO!' **_teriaknya. Suara itu menggema keberbagai arah dan membuat semua lebih panik lagi.

"aku..aku takut!" Hikari menutup telinganya bagaikan mendengar tiupan sasangkala di hari akhir. Blaze segera menutupi Hikari dengan jubahnya yang panjang dan besar.

pusaran itu semakin kuat dan menarik kapal besar ini kearahnya. "Pegangan! !" teriak Blaze. Tiba-tiba, aku mulai merasa kapal ini terangkat dari air, melaju cepat kearah pusaran itu dan berputar-putar ditarik arus.

pandanganku mulai kabur karena angin yang menerpa kelopak mataku dengan kencang. Aku hanya bisa mendengar teriakan yang lainnya dan berpegangan pada tiang kapal yang bersebelahan dengan Blaze.

aku tak ingat apa pada saat itu aku pingsan atau tertidur. Yang pasti aku tak sadarkan diri setelah itu terjadi.

"Takeru? Kau tak apa?"seseorang mengguncang-guncang badanku sehingga kesadaranku mulai pulih.

"ahk, Daisuke? Dimana yang lain?" aku menatap Daisuke dengat lesu karena masih 'mengumpulkan nyawa'-ku.

"mereka baik-baik saja. Semuanya, bahkan kapal kita!" serunya bersemangat. Aku menatap kebawah dan melihat pasir-pasir disekelilingku. Aku juga mendengar suara ombak yang jernih dan kicauan burung _Seagull_ yang terbang diatas langit luas nan biru cerah.

"ini…" ujarku mulai sadar. Kemudian pandanganku teralih kearah Blaze dan Sora yang sedang menatap sebuah papan peringatan kayu di sebelahku.

"Isla Data…" ujar Blaze tersenyum padaku. Aku balik tersenyum antusias mendengar ucapan pria bertopeng putih itu dan berdiri untuk melompat-lompat bagai memenangkan sebuah penghargaan atau _doorprize _mobil. Aku melihat disekitarku, semua sedang bergembira karena menemukan "perhiasan" dunia Digital yang sudah hilang ini.

"sepertinya pusaran air itu justru telah mengantarkan kita kesini. Seperti film saja!" ujar Daisuke.

"baiklah, kalau kau mau menyaksikan aksiku di laut. Kusarankan kau menonton film _Pirates of the Caribean. _aku adalah si tokoh utamanya, _Jack Sparrow_." Nampak Blaze dan Sora sedang bergurau membahas film bertemakan bajak laut itu. (Author: guru sejarahku selalu bergurau bahwa ia adalah _Johny deep, _si pemeran Jack dalam film itu^^) Sora terkikih mendengarnya "kalau begitu apa aku boleh meminta tanda tanganmu, pak _Deep?_" keduanya tertawa-tawa di dalam dunianya sendiri. Aku membayangkan. jika Taichi atau kakakku melihat ini, mereka pasti mereka akan berteriak.

"tapi yang paling bagus itu tetap _007 _'kan?" ujar Sora.

"tapi _Catch me if you can_ juga bagus…" jawab Blaze "kalau efeknya sedikit dahsyat lagi melebihi _Resident Evil _juga pasti langsung laku terjual habis."

"tapi 'kan yang menang Awards waktu itu 'kan _Transformer_!" Daisuke ikutan.

"_Resident Evil _mau ada yang baru 'kan? Katanya 3 dimensi, lho!" Sora menepuk tangannya dengan riang.

"Yah, meskipun aku lebih _prefer _sama Film-filmnya _Leonardo di Caprio_." Balas Blaze.

"HOI! Kenapa malah bicara soal Film Bioskop! ?" teriakku karena mulai tidak mengerti dengan bahan pembicaraan itu.

"aduh, maaf, maaf…" Sora tersenyum padaku "aku ikut terbawa suasana."

"baiklah, kita istirahat dulu disini selama satu jam. Apa itu cukup?"Tanya Blaze kepada semuanya.

"ah~ Blaze gak seru… tambahin 1 jam lagi dong…" keluh Daisuke sambil menguap kelelahan.

"nggak ada tawar-menawar!. Kita harus mendapatkan ketiga pedang dan menyelamatkan Yukari." Aku mengkerutkan keningku kepadanya sampai ia mulai takut.

"Baiklah…"

"aku akan cari pedesaan dulu, kalian cepat makan sesuatu sebelum kita pergi lagi." Ketika Blaze hendak pergi ke dalam hutan, Sora mencegahnya dengan menggenggam bagian belakang jubahnya.

"tapi kau juga belum istirahat. Paling tidak, minumlah sedikit." Sora mencemaskan Blaze yang sejak di kapal tidak menyentuh makanan maupun botol minum sama sekali.

"aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kau cemaskan teman-temanmu yang lain karena nampaknya mereka lebih membutuhkannya." Blaze menunjuk kearah Taichi dan kak Yamato yang sepertinya terkena cedera akibat puing-puing material kapal yang waktu itu berterbangan. Terbebas dari genggaman cewek pemain Tennis itu, Blaze masuk ke hutan dan meninggalkan kami.

"Blaze…" Sora menepuk dadanya menahan rasa khawatir.

"tenang saja, kak Sora!" Lugh muncul dengan senyum yang lebar "Tuan Blaze bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"iya, dia 'kan Hero of Time!" Mia menambahkan "Anyway, kita harus secepatnya mengisi perut kita sebelum berangkat lagi." Mia memanjat pohon kelapa yang ada di hadapannya, tapi ia selalu terpeleset ditengah-tengah.

"hahaha! Mia payah! Kayak aku,dong." Lugh mengangkat jari telunjuknya kearah sebuah kelapa dan membacakan sesuatu dari bukunya "Vento vasiliosa, _**El Wind**_!" buah kelapa itu melayang bagai dibawa hantu, padahal itu adalah mantra Lugh yang berarti memanggil angin. Jadi itulah yang dilakukan Lugh waktu di kapal. ia sedang bertarung dengan sihir!

"whoa! How did you do that? that little whirlwind." Ujar Daisuke kagum.

"Well, selain latihan yang panjang dibutuhkan bakat menyihir yang sudah turun-temurun." Lugh membanggakan dirinya sendiri dengan menaruh kepalan tangannya di bawah dagunya.

"tapi dulu kamu 'kan cuma manusia biasa, Lugh." Mia mendatarkan alisnya .

"Uuuh, Mia gak bisa bercanda!" dengus Lugh. Mia lalu mengejarnya dan menjitaknya "WADADADAW! Ampun!" Lugh mencoba membebaskan diri dari Mia, tapi gagal. Lalu kami tertawa-tawa bersama.

"tapi aku masih cemas jika ia pergi sendiri…apa sebaiknya aku mengikuti dia?" desah Sora sambil memegang pipinya. Mendengar desahan Sora, Yamato dan Taichi membatin "AWAS SI BLAZE! AKU TAK AKAN MENYERAHKAN SORA!" dengan pandangan cemburu membuatku sweatdrops ngeliatnya.

Aku berbalik dan memperhatikan sekelilingku. Aku melihat banyak flora-fauna yang aneh-aneh dan menarik contohnya, sebuah tanaman yang bentuknya seperti tanaman Venus pemakan serangga yang sangat besar dari ukuran seharusnya. Aku mendekat agar bisa melihatnya dari dekat.

"Takeru, jangan!" Mia berlari kearahku dengan membawa pedangnya. ketika aku menengok kearahnya, aku tak menyadari tambuhan itu bergerak dan melebarkan 'mulut'-nya bersiap menerkamku. Sejurus mungkin, Mia menebas batang tumbuhan itu dengan _shamsir_-nya (jenis pedang yang biasa digunakan kavaleri Persia). Aku Speechless melihat 'kepala' tumbuhan itu jatuh didepanku dan mengeluarkan getahnya.

"berhati-hatilah. Blaze bilang, banyak mahkluk-mahkluk aneh berkeliaran di pulau ini." Mia lalu mengembalikan _Shamsir-_nya ke sarung pedangnya "yang tadi namanya Gooba, Sejenis tanaman karnivora yang bisa melahap manusia sekali terkam. Aku pernah diajari Blaze tentang mereka."

Apa masih banyak lagi bahaya yang akan kami hadapi?

_Enemy's hideout_

Yukari sedang duduk termenung seperti biasanya di kurungannya sambil menyanyikan lagu dari _King of convenience _berjudul _Homesick _sebagai pelepas bosan.

Meski tidak bisa menyanyikannya sebagus band itu sendiri, Yukari menyanyikannya sesuai perasaanya sehingga lagu tersebut enak didengar.

Ia lalu tak sengaja melihat kunci tahanannya tergeletak begitu saja di meja makan penjaga yang berada tepat didepan kurungannya. Melihat tak ada penjaga yang sedang bergiliran, Yukari lalu menyusun sebuah rencana. Karena mejanya terlalu jauh untuk dicapai tangannya, ia lalu mencabuti beberapa helai dari rambutnya yang tebal dan panjang lalu menyambungnya. Untuk sentuhan akhir, ia menalikan ujung dari rambut-rambutnya tersebut dengan sisa tulang paha ayam bekas makan siangnya. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan melemparnya kearah kunci itu. saat tulangnya berhasil mengait kuncinya, ia segera menariknya dan menangkapnya. "dapat!" bisiknya gembira.

Tak lama kemudian, Chaoslucemon masuk ke ruang tahanan dan berjalan menuju kurungan segera menyembunyikan kuncinya dibalik bantal tahanannya. Chaoslucemon berbicara dibalik jeruji besi Yukari "apa kau mengenali ini?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kalung logam berbentuk seekor naga panjang bersayap lebar yang melilit sebuah pedang dengan batu mulia berbentuk oval sebagai 'mata'-nya dan menunjukannya.

"Itu 'kan…, kembalikan!" Yukari mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik jeruji dan meronta-ronta untuk merebutnya "itu batu pemberian ayah dan ibuku yang hilang, kembalikan!"

"apa kau tahu? Bahwa batu ini yang telah memberitahu kami tentang lokasimu."

"apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hm…sudah kuduga…" Chaoslucemon menengadahkan tangannya dan membuka pintu tahanan tersebut tanpa kunci, melainkan kekuatan psikis-nya "ayo, ikut aku!" perintahnya pada Yukari.

"ke-kemana! ? kau bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi!" Yukari mengambil langkah mundur.

"aku akan membawamu kepada yang mulia, cepatlah!"

"…." Yukari membatin dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk kabur dengan harapan bisa mengetahui tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya. Ia pun mengikuti Chaoslucemon keluar tahanan.

Sesampainya disebuah ruangan makan yang luas dengan meja mewah yang dipenuhi makana-makanan yang menggiurkan. Melihatnya, Yukari langsung ngiler.

"_Bounjour…_" sapa seorang pria berjubah hitam (Author: emangnya Conan?) yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tudungnya. Ia duduk di ujung seberang meja tempat Yukari sedang menatap makanan makanan itu. suaranya membuat Yukari yakin orang itu masih berumur sekitar 15-17 tahun.

"siapa dia?" bisik Yukari kepada Chaoslucemon.

"ia adalah pemimpin kami, dark lord Calirus." Setelah Chaoslucemon menjawab, Yukari membatin "jadi dia yang menyebabkan aku berada disini? Tapi dia terdengar masih terlalu muda bagiku."

"oh, don't be so shy. Please, take a seat." Ujar Calirus. Sesuai permintaanya, Yukari duduk di kursi meja makan yang berada di hadapannya.

"tell me, why'd you want me so much that you have to use a 'weapon' to my friends?"

"I would like to answer if you want to eat some dinner meals made by our finest cheef." Yukari menuruti perintahnya dengan mengambil beberapa potong kue yang ada di depannya ke piringnya. Kemudian Calirus melanjutkan "kau memiliki sesuatu yang kuinginkan." Katanya "kekuatan yang ada didalam dirimu…"

"kekuatan?" Yukari berhenti sejenak dan kemudian balik menatap pria itu dengan bingung.

"ya, kekuatan yang sangat besar…" lalu tangan pria itu bertopang pada meja "tell me, Yukari. Apa kau mau membantuku dalam sebuah rencana besarku?"

"like hell I want to do it? Untuk apa aku membantu orang yang menculikku dan menyakiti temanku?"

"Yukari, kau tau kau sudah menunggu-nunggu saat ini."

"huh? Menunggu apanya?"

"kau sudah menunggu kapan manusia akan jatuh dari kekuasaannya." Calirus berdiri dan menekan sebuah tombol yang ada di sebuah remote control. Lalu muncul sebuah layar lebar dari balik dinding di hadapan meja makan "a millennium ago…men foughts dragons…and won his race! And the truth is…mereka tak pantas dunia yang dipimpin manusia, hanya akan berakhir dengan kehancuran!" berabad-abad lalu…manusia bertarung melawan naga, dan bangsanya menang. Calirus berpikir manusia akan hanya menyebabkan kehancuran pada segala-galanya dan mengabaikannya. Calirus mengambil contoh dari bom atom yang dijatuhkan di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki sebagai salah satu wujud keserakahan manusia lalu dia mengatakan, hanya kemenangan yang manusia incar. Sebagian manusia tak memiliki alasan yang jelas saat berperang. Kabarnya, mereka bunuh diri karena stress setelah menyadari hal itu. 'tak berperasaan', 'boneka bayaran', 'bangsa primitive penuh kekerasan', itulah yang ada di pikiran Calirus tentang manusia.

Yukari mencoba untuk menyadarkan Calirus bahwa ada macam-macam manusia. Yukari mengaku bahwa ia pernah berpikir bahwa dunia dimana tak ada manusia sangat menyenangkan, tapi ia tetap berpikir bahwa manusia juga memiliki hak hidup. Calirus menyangkalnya mentah-mentah dengan berbagai alasan yang memungkinkan.

"Nazi, geng motor, teroris, dan beberapa 'sampah' orang bodoh lainnya. Hanya mencari keadilan untuk mereka sendiri, tidak untuk orang lain!"

"Calirus…kau sebegitu dendam pada manusia? Aku tau kelompok-kelompok itu memang banyak yang melenceng dari keadilan yang sebenarnya, tapi…"

"Yukari, apa kau ingat kejadian yang menimpa ayah-ibumu dulu?"

"….." Yukari menatap ke piringnya dan menunjukkan sirat mata yang putus asa. Ia sudah malas mendengar cerita seperti itu.

"saat umurmu masih 5 tahun… kau dan mereka tinggal disuatu desa terpencil di dekat lereng gunung. Ayah dan ibumu adalah pasangan pemerhati lingkungan yang intelek dan bijak. Mereka menghimbau warga untuk pindah dari kawasan itu karena daerah itu rawan longsor. Tapi para warga, dengan sombongnya mengatakan bahwa itu omong kosong karena mereka sudah bermukim disana selama belasan tahun. Padahal mereka hanya menginginkan emas-emas rampasan perang yang konon tertimbun disana."

"hentikan." Desis Yukari.

"dan suatu hari, Hujan turun deras dan penggalian di sekitar lereng belum berhenti. Kedua orang tuamu sangat keras kepala ingin menghentikan mereka. Padahal jika mereka mengundurkan diri, mereka akan selamat…"

"hentikan sangkalanmu itu, Calirus." Desisan Yukari semakin kuat dan keras.

"longsor terjadi karena erosi yang disebabkan hujan dan penggalian warga. Sebuah rumah warga nyaris tertimpa reruntuhan dengan penghuninya sendiri. Kedua orang tuamu segera mengevakuasi mereka dan para manusia bodoh itu selamat. Sebaliknya, orang tuamu….kau yang saat itu sedang bermain di dekat rumah itu hampir tertimpa reruntuhan rumahnya dan diselamatkan kedua orang tuamu yang akhirnya tewas kehabisan oksigen karena tertimpa genteng ruang tamunya. Kondisi anggota badan mereka rusak berat dan hancur setelah berhasil dievakuasi tim SAR."

"Calirus!" teriak Yukari dengan menggebrakkan meja dengan kedua kepalan tangannya.

"dan lebih parahnya, warga sekitar menyalahkan pemerintah karena kurang cekatan dan lalai dalam menangani kawasan itu. tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari jerih payah orang tuamu ataupun berempati-simpati padamu, malah mereka semakin menjauhimu! Sebulan setelah kejadian itu, mereka kembali menggali lagi dan menemukan emasnya. Berita itu disiarkan televisi dan tak sengaja disimak olehmu. Kau yang sangat penuh dengan emosi meluap saat itu memiliki pemikiran untuk melenyapkan mereka."

"Berhenti! ! !" teriak Yukari kali ini semakin keras. Calirus pun terdiam dengan tersenyum kecil.

"see? They are nothing for you but a trash! That's all human do! Making themselves pathetic!" Calirus menghentikan pembenarannya sesaat saat seorang penjaga masuk dan melaporkan sesuatu kepadanya.

Sementara itu Yukari masih berigidik dengan kata-kata Calirus yang tadi. Agaknya, Yukari parno (paranoid) dengan masa kecilnya. Tetapi ia tetap tak setuju dengan rencana Calirus melenyapkan umat manusia. Dan muncul satu pertanyaan lagi dalam benaknya, bukankah Calirus sebenarnya adalah manusia?

Tanpa disidik-sidik lagi sudah ketahuan ia bukanlah Hybrid atau apapun itu. Apa dendamnya pada kaumnya sendiri? Perhatian Yukari teralih pada pembicaraan Calirus dan servant-nya. Calirus nampak sudah selesai mendengar laporan pesuruhnya dan kembali ke meja.

"apa rencanamu?" pekik Yukari pada pria itu.

"kita menuju Isla Data."

"Isla Data? Apa itu?" Yukari memiringkan kepalanya.

"kenapa kau malah bertanya?" Calirus tersenyum picik sambil menengguk segelas anggur murni dari botol berwarna hijau gelap yang tersedia di meja "bukankah itu tempat asalmu yang kau rindukan?"

Yukari semakin bingung dengan segala usaha Calirus memancing emosinya.

"dengar namanya saja baru sekali ini!" Yukari menyilangkan tangannya "apa yang kau inginkan, Calirus? Jangan buat aku bingung!" Calirus tak menjawab. Ia hanya menepuk tangannya dan seorang pembantu wanita datang dengan membawa sesuatu. Calirus mengambil barang tersebut darinya dan melemparkannya pada Yukari.

"pakai ini." perintahnya. Yukari mendapat bungkusan kain putih berenda yang ternyata adalah gaun putih cantik bagaikan milik seorang puteri.

"untuk apa ini?"

"gantilah di ruang yang sudah disiapkan. Sesudah itu kita pergi ke Isla Data." Calirus berjalan menuju pintu besar "kau ingin tau Isla Data 'kan?"

Yukari mengkerutkan keningnya dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia menuju ruangan itu dengan bungkusan tadi.

_Back to the beach_

"hoi, teman-teman. Aku menemukan pedesaan kecil disana." Blaze baru kembali dari observasinya dari balik pepohonan untuk membawa kabar baik tersebut "tidak begitu sulit menemukan sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak dilihat."

"dimana, Blaze? Pulau ini kelihatan tak berpenghuni." Tanyaku

"kau belum melihat dalamnya, Taman kanak-kanak (T.K.)." Ejeknya padaku "itu tidak jauh dari sini."sebelum Blaze menuntun kami lebih jauh, ia berhenti dan berbalik "kusarankan kalian menayamar karena orang sini tidak terbiasa dengan manusia." Blaze menyodorkan beberapa jubah untuk para manusia seperti kami.

Setelah beberapa menit, keluar pertanyaan dariku. "apa masih jauh?"

Tepat didepanmu." Jawab Blaze menujuk sebuah perkampungan bergaya Medieval yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berada. Bangunannya terbuat dari tumpukan relic-relic batu dan atap kayu yang menambah suasana abad pertengahan sepanjang mata kami memandang.

Yang lebih memnuat kami tercengang adalah penduduk digimonnya yang beraktivitas seperti manusia biasa. ada kegiatan jual-beli di pasar, ternak-ternak yang digembala, dan masih banyak lagi interaksi yang terjadi disana tidak seperti yang ada di pulau File, penduduk disini ramah-ramah dan hidup tenang tanpa ancaman digimon buas. Melihat pemandangan ini, rasanya semua hal yang ada disini membuatku merasa semua petualangan yang terjadi saat kami kesini pertama kali, masihlah sebagian kecil dari dunia digital.

"Yak, aku mau Check In disebuah penginapan dulu." Blaze berjalan dengan tenangnya.

"se-secepat itu! ?" kami semua terkejut. Apa lagi kejuatan yang akan dibawa Blaze?

Kami tiba di penginapan yang Blaze maksud. Tempatnya cukup besar, dengan pemandian air panas kecil-kecilan. Sepertinya ada gudang yang cukup untuk menampung beberapa 'kavaleri'digimon yang ikut dengan kami. Dan tak diragukan lagi, hal pertama yang kami lakukan disana adalah; TIDUR. Tentu saja karena kami sangat lelah dengan hal-hal yang terjadi belakangan ini pada kami.

1 hal aneh yang terasa saat kami sampai di Isla Data ini adalah teman kami, Daisuke motomiya si Leader. entah karena ia masih memikirkan Yukari atau kelelahan sama seperti kami, ia nampak pendiam saat memijakan kaki disini. Matanya sayup-sayup berat, badannya lesu kelelahan, berbeda saat masih juga mulai terlihat simpati terhadap kondisinya. Cewek serba Pink itu sudah menyuruh cowok ber-google untuk istirahat atau tidur barang satu-dua jam, tapi Daisuke tak menggubris tawaran cewek berhati lembut itu. dan sampai suatu ketika, saat sore yang menjelang malam. Dia terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri keluar penginapan. Veemon, parternya saja bahkan tak bersamanya. Aku pun memutuskan mengikutinya sampai di sebuah jembatan kayu kecil. Ia terlihat sedang menatap air yang mengalir melewati jembatan kayu tua itu. saat itu bulan terang membuat air terlihat jernih dan menampakan kegundahan cowok itu. merasa Atmosphere antara kami terasa sedikit aneh, aku lalu memanggilnya "Daisuke! Kau sedang apa?"

"menyendiri."

"Yukari? Blaze bilang ia sangat kuat. Kau tak usah khawatir…"

"bukan, aku ingin merenung. Tenang untuk sejenak."lanjutnya dengan menghela napasnya dan menatap keatas dengan mata 'blank'. Tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa, yang selalu bersemangat untuk kami. Selama ini Daisuke sangat berpengaruh besar bagi kami. Meski tindakannya kadang blak-blakkan dan tanpa berpikir jauh, jujur saja kalau saat itu ia tidak ada, kami tak bisa mengalahkan Malomyotismon\Beliavamdemon. Begitu pikirku sampai ia mengucapkan 1 kalimat yang benar-benar terdengar asing dari mulutnya.

"aku iri…" bisiknya.

"Ha?"

"bukan hanya Yukari yang membuat hatiku gundah begini saja." Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan kuning matanya terlihat putus asa dan kosong. 'Hopeless' jika aku bisa menambahkannya. Baik, ini sama sekali bukan dia!

"katakan, T.k. apa rasanya berbakat, mudah bergaul, tampan, selalu bisa diandalkan, dan punya banyak pujian? Apa kau menyadarinya? Bahwa semua itu melekat kuat padamu? Apa itu membuatku terlihat payah dan tak berguna dimata orang lain?"

"Daisuke , hentikan. Ini bukan kau! Kau membuatku merasa a little weird…" aku mencoba menggeleng kepalanya tetapi ia menghindar dan berbalik menampar tanganku.

"SHUT UP! Tau apa kau tentang perasaanku! ? kita sangat berbeda. Saat kau bersamaku, I don't feel I have any friends, T.K…semua jauh dariku!semua orang hanya menatapmu saja!" ia mulai menitihkan air mata. Aku nggak mengerti kenapa perasaannya bisa tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Itu salah satu dari anak-anak terpilih, tangkap mereka!" teriak sesorang yang berada di kegelapan malam saat itu. kami berdua terkejut. Seseorang melempar jaring dan kami tertangkap. Seseorang memukul kepala Daisuke hingga ia pingsan dan kemudian memukulku hingga pingsan juga. Semuanya buyar tertelan kegelapan.

* * *

**"Chatzy room"**

**_Log in_  
**

**Daisuke: Phew, makin banyak dialog tentang saya.**

**Takeru: kok rasanya saya bukan tokoh utama lagi, sih?**

**May: iya, sabar...nanti lebih banyak tentang kamu.**

**Yukari: usaha saya sia-sia banget, pengen kabur dah dapet kunci, tapi akhirnya dikeluarin jugaaa...**

**May: emang dibuat berbelit-belit^^**

**Blaze: ngomong-ngomong, ada yang nanya kenapa plotnya ancur, tuh.**

**May: yah, gitu deh kalo saya baru Newbie... emang ancur- bukan pembacanya yang lemot...**

**tapi May mulai terbiasa dengan menulisnya, jadi jangan khawatir! akan May perbaiki kesalahan-kesalannya! :)**

**tapi emang sebeda itu Fict dari May? *senyam-senyum mencurigakan*  
**

**Daisuke: Aku juga mau minta pertanggung jawaban, nih!  
**

**May: hah? soal apa?**

**Daisuke: **"SHUT UP! Tau apa kau tentang perasaanku! ? kita sangat berbeda. Saat kau bersamaku, I don't feel I have any friends, T.K…semua jauh dariku!semua orang hanya menatapmu saja!" **apa dialog saya nggak kecewek-an?**

**May: nanti akan aku muat kenapanya, kok. tapi ini lebih bagus dari pada aku nulis kamu Cirambay sama air mata. udah gitu karena salah paham, Takeru ditangkep karena ada UU pelecehan anak.**

**Daisuke: UU perlindungan anak, kali...**

**MAy: Oops!**

**Daisuke: Hayo, mikirin apa kamu? *udah siap nebas pake pedang***

**May: bercanda! ketawa, dong! *sweatdrops*  
**

**Takeru: Nggak lucu gitu! jangan mikir yang macem-macem, kita b'dua udah siap ngebantai! cepat, jelaskan! *bawa-bawa Bat baseball***

**May: KYAA! TUH 'kan! nyerangnya aja mau berdua, gimana nggak curiga! ? (ternyata memang kepikiran) *run in a distance*  
**

**Takeru&Daisuke: MAY! ! ! jangan makin ngaco, ya! *ngejar dengan kecepatan super sonic***

**(warning: pairingnya normal-normal, kkoook~! jangan ikutan berprasangka buruk kayak mereka.)  
**

**Blaze: ah, May ninggalin pesan sebelum dikejar tadi...katanya akan makin banyak Crossovernya... kalau mau request chara, boleh kok. trus renacanya mau ada Song buat fict...tolong pilihkan lagu yang bagus, bagus ya~!  
**


	5. Ch04:a promise and a hybrid named Thomas

**ok, lanjutan dari Double-chapter!**

**jangan lupa R&R dan mohon maaf lahir batin bagi yang berumat muslim, selamat lebarannnn! bagi yang bukan, turut bersukacita. salam Peace dari May.  
**

* * *

_Ch04: a promise and a Hybrid named Thomas_

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja? Aku melihat benjol dibalik topimu." Bisik seekor digimon bertampang kurus dan pendek kepadaku meski kepalaku masih nyut-nyutan. Pandanganku mulai jelas. Aku berada di sebuah kendaraan kayu yang nampaknya dijalankan oleh kuda karena aku mendengar bunyi tapaknya.

"uh…dimana ini?" ujarku mengusap-usap kepalaku.

"menuju 'hellalike' tempat yang sangat kejam di pulau ini." jawab digimon itu "hey, bagaimana temanmu? Ia terlihat pucat." Aku berpaling dan melihat ke samping, Daisuke bersandar pada pundakku dan terlihat kesakitan.

"sepertinya kepalanya mengalami pendarahan. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tak ada apa-apa."

"tidak masalah, terimakasih sudah memberitahuku."

"Ungh? a….aku….uh…" Daisuke mulai sadar.

"hei, apa kepalamu masih sakit?"

"uh…"gumamnya. Tak lama kemudian dari kepalanya mengalir darah dalam jumlah banyak. Aku dan digimon-digimon yang ada disana langsung panic tidak karuan dan berteriak-teriak.

"GYAAA! Jangan mati dulu, Daisuke! Perjuangan kita masih lama! Kain! Apa ada kain! ?"

"uh….darah?" gumamnya "ZOMG! Aku berdarah! Banyak sekali! Aku nggak mau mati dulu!"

"te-tenang Daisuke! Kalau panic, darahnya makin deras!" sepanjang jalan, aku yang justru hampir pingsan mengurusi anak ini.

Masalah darah Daisuke terselesaikan begitu kami menemukan selembar kain tebal untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Keringatku mengalir deras begitu masalah ini berakhir.

"jadi… Hellalike itu seperti apa?"

"sama seperti namanya, Hell-a-like (seperti neraka.) tempat penyiksaan untuk kita."

"penyiksaan? Memang kita melakukan apa?"

"Cuma kiasan… disana kita akan diperintah habis-habisan tanpa ampun, dan jika melawan…kalian akan tau nantinya…"

"intinya kita akan diperbudak?"

"kurang lebih. Kita akan disuruh melakukan pekerjaan kuli angkut atau pertambangan, semuanya akan buruk."

"seperti neraka….sepertinya menarik!" seru Daisuke dengan tersenyum. Digimon itu tercengang mendengar kata-katanya yang super-duper positif, begitu pula aku yang duduk disampingnya. Dia betul-betul sudah lupa hal-hal berbau putus asa yang ia sebutkan padaku malam itu. yang itu, atau hal ini terjadi karena benturan dikepalanya? aku tidak tau.

"eh, kenapa bingung? Sepertinya aku nggak akan bosan disana!"

"Daisuke…kadang aku tidak mengerti kamu…" lanjutku "aside of that, kamu siapa?" tanyaku pada digimon malang yang kami jumpai ini.

"A-akuu Ottamamon…aku juga ditangkap oleh mereka hanya karena keluar dari perbatasan desa tempatku tinggal."

"wah, kejam sekali! Apa mau mereka?"

"tidak tau…tapi kabarnya di tambang yang akan kita datangi, ada batu permata besar yang memiliki kekuatan. Mereka menginginkannya dan memaksa kita menemukannya."

"batu? Hanya sebongkah batu?"

"bukan batu sembarangan! Namanya adalah 'crest of blizzard' batu yang sangat sakti."

"sakti? Bisa apa batu itu?"

"itu batu yang membantu menyegel Demon Dragon pada kejadian Faraway draconite. Kabarnya jika mengumpulkan ketiga sacred crest beserta masing-masing pedangnya, naga tersebut akan bangkit lagi."

"ini gawat. Aku harus memberitahu Blaze!" aku mengeluarkan D-terminalku, tapi tak ada sinyal .

"aku punya perasaan ia sudah tau hal ini, Takeru."kata Daisuke "apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah membebaskan diri dari sini."

"kau benar…" aku wondering, apa mereka semua sadar kita hilang?

_In the village_

"yak ampun! Dimana kedua anak itu?" pekik Taichi mulai kesal dan mondar-mandir.

"sabar, Taichi. Blaze juga belum kembali." Sora mencoba menenangkan Taichi "aku harap mereka bersama." Yamato dan Taichi malah tambah kesal mendengar nama Blaze keluar dari mulut Sora lagi.

"kami akan mencari mereka di sekitar sini. Kalian tenang saja." Ujar salah satu digimon yang ikut dengan kami.

"mereka tak akan apa-apa selama tidak keluar perbatasan desa…" ujar Babamon, sang pemilik penginapan.

"hah? Kenapa? Harus bayar tol?" Taichi mengkerutkan keningnya.

"setiap orang yang keluar perbatasan desa pasti celaka dan tak kembali." Lanjut babamon.

"HUAPAH! ?" semua mata serasa akan keluar dari tubuh mereka.

"kok bisa sih? Serem banget." Ujar Miyako dan Mia bersamaan.

"Daisuke…" ucap Hikari menepuk dadanya. Kekhawatiran semua orang mulai bertambah.

_The Hellalike_

Kami sampai di sebuah tambang batu berisi batu-batu biasa dan digimon-digimon yang tertangkap dan diperbudak. Mereka dipasangi rantai dan pemberat lalu disuruh menggali batu yang kami maksud dijalan tadi dengan sebuah sekop . Disana, sepanjang mata memandang cuma ada bongkah-bongkahan batu berserakan. tak terlihat air atau sumbernya atau makanan sekalipun. Disana nampak ada penjaga bersenjatakan cambuk dan pedang panjang. Mereka siap menebas siapapun yang mengelak atau tidak menuruti mereka dengan itu. aku melihat beberapa digimon yang sudah tua dipaksa menggali habis –habisan sampai aku melihat beberapa bekas cambukan di punggungnya. Kami serasa kembali ke masa kaisar digimon. Mataku panas melihat kekejaman yang mereka buat dimana-mana. Beberapa digimon bayi juga terlihat melintas dengan luka lecet kecil dibeberapa bagian tubuh mereka. Mereka lari seakan dikejar sesuatu yang sangat mereka takuti.

"Hmmm…" gumam Daisuke.

"kenapa kamu?" tanyaku.

"sempit, lusuh, agak gelap dan lembab, cuma ada batu, gak ada tantangan sama sekali. Dengan singkat kata, membosankan!" keluh Daisuke.

"lho, terus kamu mau apa? Hotel bintang lima?"

"kamu seperti orang yang mau menyediakannya saja."

"mau aja ,sih. Tapi emang anak kecil kayak aku bisa apa? Punya penghasilan aja enggak."

"eh, sugan?" balasnya dengan bahasa sunda (Tanya kalau gak tau) "maunya sih ngajakin saya ke Africa nonton bola. (itu sih telat)"

"ih, males banget! Minta aja sana sama si Wallace." Balasku.

"eh, emang sekaya itu dia?"

"sugan?"

"cih, bales dendam kamu…" balasnya lagi. Sebelum pembicaraan kami makin ngaco lagi, mari kita lanjutkan deskripsi yang tadi. Kalau saya boleh nambahin, ini sudah kayak penjara _Azkaban _dari film 'Harry potter' karena 'pembantaian' habis-habisan dari para penjaga.

Setelah puas berbincang-bincang ringan dengan temanku, kepala sipir 'penjara' yang merupakan seekor _redvegimon_ mendatangi kami. Tawa licik sudah tersirat dari raut wajahnya. Begitu pula wajah-wajah kekhawatiran digimon-digimon yang ada bersama kami tadi.

"welcome to hell-a-like, our new prisoner. Mulai sekarang, kalian akan bekerja dan menambang batu sampai 'crest of blizzard' ditemukan di tambang ini!" perintahnya "kalian lihat bell besar yang digantung di tiang itu?" katanya sambil menunjuk dengan satu 'tentakel'kuningnya yang besar "jika sudah ada 3 kali dentingannya, itu artinya kalian harus bekerja." Semua digimon yang baru saja 'direkruit' disini nampak putus asa dan kehilangan harapan untuk keluar. Mereka seperti berkata "ya sudahlah." Di dalam hati.

"haha, kenapa dengan wajah kalian? Penderitaan kalian baru akan dimulai!" tawanya terdengar sangat menyebalkan dan mengganggu di kepalaku.

"so, can I go back (jadi apa aku bisa kembali.)?" semua terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Daisuke.

"hoo….apa ini?" ujar Redvegiemon.

"this place is too boring! Nothing but rocks here…" ungkapnya dengan muka super-judes "also, I have things to do…"

"hey,hey. Dari mana anak manusia ini?" Tanya Redvegiemon pada anak buahnya.

"Sire, dia kami tangkap karena merupakan anak terpilih bersama temannya. Dia kami temukan di dekat jembatan desa kecil itu!"

"hm…that minuscule village…" gumam redvegiemon " I wondering, siapa lagi orang terkenal yang mendiami desa itu."

"uh-oh…" pikirku mengetahui akal bulusnya.

"periksa desa itu besok, teman-temanya mungkin ada disana!"

"Sir, yes sire!" seru anak buahnya. Kami berdua mulai panic dengan teman-teman yang berada disana, berharap tak terjadi apa-apa besok.

"sementara itu, tuan Calirus akan senang dengan "hadiahnya" ini." ia menatap kami

"bagus, DAI-trouble…(Dai = besar)" ejekku pada cowok disebelahku.

"tak sebagus dirimu, anak T.K." balasnya lagi "apapun rencananya, aku rasa hanya aku yang 'harus' memperbaikinya sendiri."

"huh?"

"ini salahku, ingat?"

"terserahlah, asal yang lain baik-baik saja."

"oke, aku terpaksa menambah dosa."

"hah?" aku tambah nggak nyambung sama dia.

"watch and learn if you have to…" bisiknya "heh, Sipir! Jika yang kau maksud desa yang disebelah jembatan besar, itu salah!"

"apa?"

"yang mereka maksud adalah desa sebelahnya yang lebih jauh lagi!" seru Daisuke

"benarkah?" kata beberapa orang yang ikut menangkap kami. Untung mereka rada-rada bego ato pikun, nggak jelas. Tapi tetap sebuah keuntungan untuk kami bahwa mereka bahkan nggak inget tempat nangkap kita. Jadi, maksud Daisuke dengan dosa adalah "berbohong."

"huh, sudahlah. Memeriksa tempat itu Cuma buang waktu saja." Redvegiemon nampak akan mengurungkan niatnya tadi, tetapi.. "tapi ketidaksopanan ini tetap harus di hakimi! Penjaga, cambuki mereka." Seorang penjaga membawa cambuk dengan kepingan besi di setiap ujung sabutnya.

"GRIT YOUR TEETH, LITTLE PEST!" seru penjaga itu mengayunkan cambuk kearah Daisuke. Daisuke mengelak dan balik menendang perut si penjaga hingga jatuh dan berkata,

"HEY, itu bahaya sekali!" pada si penjaga. Dan penjaga jatuh dihadapan redvegiemon "menyerang anak kecil sepertiku, apa kalian juga melakukannya pada digimon yang masih _in-training_?" ujarnya kesal "kau akan kembali saja!" Daisuke berbalik mencari jalan keluar, sementara aku menatapnya dari belakang.

"as long as you're alive, kau tak akan bisa keluar dari sini." Bisik Redvegiemon

"eh?" saat Daisuke berbalik, ia dihantam oleh 'tangan sulur' Redvegiemon yang keras bagai batu. Ia tertunduk sedikit dan lalu sulurnya menjerat dan mencekik tubuhnya sehingga ia kehabisan nafas. Redvegiemon mengangkat tubuh Daisuke, tinggi dan semakin kencang sehingga oxygen makin sulit diraihnya. Daisuke sudah terengah-engah terbelit disana. Aku mencoba membanting Redvegiemon agar menurukannya dan alhasil, ia memukulku duluan di muka sehingga aku terlempar dan topiku terjatuh ke tanah. Redvegiemon melepas tubuh lemas Daisuke dan membiarkannya jatuh menimpaku.

Kami yang duluan dilempar ke tahanan dari digimon-digimon yang lain. digimon-digimon yang lain sudah disuruh kerja duluan dan makan, sedangkan kami berdua dibiarkan begitu saja oleh mereka.

_One hour later_

"BIARKAN KAMI KELUAR!" seru Daisuke dengan tangan terbelit rantai pemberat dibelakangnya (sama denganku).

"menyerahlah, nak." ujar seekor digimon yang nampaknya lebih berpengalaman di tahanan ini "kau tak akan bisa keluar dari sini."

"apa-apaan itu! ? kita 'kan nggak akan tau sebelum mencoba!" balasnya mengkerutkan kening "aku dan Takeru akan benar-benar keluar dari sini!" lho? Tumben di mikirin saya juga.

"iya, iya. hahaha!" semua Digimon menertawakan usaha kerasnya "jika kau berhasil keluar, jangan lupa oleh-olehi kami sekuntum bunga! Hahaha!" Daisuke panas mendengar kata-kata mereka.

"Takeru," bisiknya tanpa menggubris pembicaraan para digimon, lalu aku menoleh untuk memberi respon "Yukari sangat berisik sejak ia datang ke jepang."

"eh?"

"ia terus bilang, 'Takeru akan menepati janjinya! Dan aku akan memastikannya lalu bertemu dengannya' katanya." Daisuke berdiri dari posisi duduk silanya "dan aku sudah tak tahan dengan rengekannya! Jadi kau harus keluar!"

"maksudmu…"

"jika hanya kamu, itu tak masalah." Ujarnya lagi "apapun caranya, kau harus menepati janji kalian! Itu yang kita pertahankan saat ini."

"apaan, sih! ? kamu juga harus keluar!"

"ini hanya kalau kamu yang berhasil keluar."ia berdiri tepat dibelakangku dan cahaya dari balik jeriji besi membuat _line _tubuhnya bersinar seperti sebuah 'harapan' untuk kami "aku berharap akan bisa mengeluarkan kita semua!" katanya dengan tubuh bersinar.

"Hentikan itu." tiba-tiba seorang pria tinggi dengan umur sekitar 28 tahunan dan rambut pirang-pendek bermata biru yang sedang duduk dengan santainya dan memakai baju gamis-kain lemas-berat yang sudah agak kucel karena tiduran ditanah, mencoba mematahkan harapan kami.

"apa! ?" balas Daisuke dengan menggeram.

"itu hanya akan mengganggu jika kau melakukan hal tak berguna seperti itu." si Pria makin memanas-manasi dengan tangannya menopang dagu.

"kamu kenapa, sih! ?" Daisuke berdiri menghampiri pria itu tetapi dijagal oleh Ottamamon yang tadi.

"sabar, nak." Katanya "namanya Thomas, ia seorang Swordsman Hybrid yang tertangkap tiga tahun lalu. Sampai tiga tahun yang lalu ia dijuluki 'the undefeatable fang' tapi sekarang ia sama seperti kita."

"huh." Thomas berbalik membelakangi kami membuat Daisuke makin tidak rela menyerahkan kebebasan kami.

_The Café in the village_

"Blaze, disini kau rupanya!" seru Taichi memasuki café tersebut dan memergoki pria bertopeng putih itu sedang makan pancake berlumur selai strawberry dan minum kopi.

"ah, aku tahu… sesuatu tentang kedua anak itu 'kan?" Blaze lalu menghabiskan kopinya "tenang, aku tau kita harus kemana. Tapi pertama…Mas,mas! Minta bill!" seekor burgermon mendatangi meja mereka.

"maaf, sir. Tapi kami tidak menjual bir."

"Bill, pake 'L' dua!"

"oh, disini nggak ada orang yang namanya Bill, sire. Adanya ujang, budi, dimas…" katanya sambil berhitung dengan jarinya.

"nggak ngerti,ya? Bon! Bon!" Taichi sama Yamato ikutan riweuh (bhs. Sunda: kerepotan).

"oh, kalo permen manisan (bon-bon) ada, kak."

"ASTAGFIRULLAHHALAZHIM!" teriak Blaze "kwitansi, mas! Kwitansi!"

"oh,bilang dari tadi, onii-san…" balasnya sambil berlalu ke meja kasir.

"nyoba pake bahasa gaul, malah nggak ngerti…" Blaze bersandar pada kursi dan menghela napas "dunia memang penuh kesalahpahaman."

_Afternoon least lunch_

Bel berdenting tiga kali menanadakan kami harus mulai bekerja menggali tanah.

"gunakan ini untuk menggali. kalau sudah menemukan batu yang kita cari, langsung serahkan pada sipir." Jelas Ottamamon dengan singkat pada kami sambil memberikan sekop.

"anak-anak itu tak butuh peralatan!" Redvegiemon datang pada kami lagi "mereka hanya akan menggunakan tangan kosong untuk menggalinya."

"ta-tapi, yang mulia redvegiemon itu tak mungkin…" Ottamamon membela kami

"Diam! Lakukan perintahku! Aku ingin tau kekuatan anak-anak terpilih tanpa digimon mereka"

"….." Daisuke menatap sekop yang baru diberikan Ottamamon lalu melemparnya ke tanah "baik! Aku tak membutuhkan ini, kok! Dan bahkan dengan ini…" Daisuke berlari kearah Redvegiemon dengan kepalan tangan kosongnya "_I'll kick your ass!_(aku akan menghajarmu.)" ia memukul Redvegiemon, tapi sama sekali tak ada respon dari digimon itu.

"percuma, tak terasa sakit ataupun gatal!" ia tersenyum picik lagi.

"kalau begitu…!" seru Daisuke sambil menjungkalkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menghempaska dahinya kekepala Redvegiemon sekuat tenaga.

"GHUO! !" teriak Redvegiemon kesakitan dilanjutkan dengan melempar tubuh Daisuke sekeras-kerasnya ke tanah "You little lizard! Go and digging the hole till you die!" ia pun berlalu dengan kesal dari hadapan kami semua.

"Feh, si kecil itu boleh juga semangatnya."

"haha, jangan sampai si sipir mendengarmu!" beberapa orang mulai mengakui semangat Daisuke meski masih dalam bentuk gurauan.

"masih belum!" seru Daisuke setiap kali ia 'terjatuh' dari usahanya. Sementara itu Thomas si Hybrid memperhatikan kami dari jauh.

Daisuke tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia terus berusaha mencari jalan keluar untuk kami meski para penjaga penjara menghalanginya. Ia mencoba kabur lewat lubang kecil di sebuah sudut penjara, tapi gagal dan tertangkap. Mencoba kabur dengan menggunakan tali tambang, memanjat tebing di tambang, dan gagal. Lalu mencoba meloloskanku dengan menyamar sebagai salah satu penjaga pun gagal. Lalu mencoba loncat dari tebing penjara, juga gagal dan selalu berakhir dengan tertangkap dan ditahan di sel kembali dengan babak belur. Tetapi Ottamamon yang tadinya takut-takut mendekatinya, kini bersimpati padanya dan mencoba membantu mengembalikan tenaganya dengan menyisihkan makanannya untuk Daisuke. Semakin banyak Daisuke gagal, semakin banyak digimon yang mulai berpihak pada kami. Sampai pada suatu hari di kegagalannya yang sudah puluhan kali…

"hey, kau baik-baik saja?" seekor agumon yang sudah dipanggil leader disini bertanya padanya.

"nggak apa-apa! Cuma baru 'game over' ke-30 kali dan mau Retry." Bicaranya malah jadi kayak gamer (Author: emang Dai-kun, gamer.). ia terbaring lemas di usahanya yang 30 kali untuk meloloskan diri.

"open your eyes and give up already! (sadarlah dan menyerahlah!)" seru Agumon itu "kalian tak akan bisa keluar dari sini!"

"kita belum gagal…" ujarnya terengah-engah "aku memang tidak terlalu pintar di pelajaran fisika, tetapi aku ingat. Thomas A. Edison bilang 'aku tidak gagal, aku hanya tak menemukan 10.000 cara yang tak berhasil' begitupun kita."

"jangan melucu, bocah!" ucap seekor Digimon lain.

"Benar!" ujar Ottamamon "kau harusnya menurut dan bekerja. Lalu suatu saat, akan ada orang yang menyelamatkan kita!jadi…"

"suatu hari katamu?" Daisuke yang tadinya berbaring kelelahan, mencoba berdiri "aku membuat janji dengan kalian semua pada hari pertama bukan?"

"janji?" ujar Ottamamon

"Ya, janji ada untuk di tepati." Kata Daisukesambil mengambil gelasnya dan meneguk air putih "Takeru juga punya…karena itu kami tak akan menyerah!"

"apa kau bodoh?" Ottamamon berdiri dan mendekati Daisuke "semua orang juga pasti pernah membuat 1 atau 2 janji! Masalahnya, kita tak bisa membawanya keluar dari sini!"

"feh, sebaiknya kau melihat ini." aku mengeluarkan sejumput rumput segar dari kantongku

"ru-rumput?" Tanya Ottamamon tak mengerti maksud kami.

"apa? rumput segar!" ujar digimon lain "minggir, apa ini nyata?"

"janji membawa bunga, tidak bisa dipenuhi…tetapi…" kata Daisuke kelelahan.

"apa ini artinya kalian berhasil ketempat dimana ada rumput hidup segar?" seru digimon yang berada di belakang.

"hebat!" seru yang lain lagi.

"tinggal sedikit lagi." Ucap Daisuke "just a little more, we'll be able to leave this place! Mengetahui hal ini, apa kalian masih mau menyerah? Jangan berkata hal yang bodoh!" lantas, semua digimon nampak tersentuh dengan kata-kata Daisuke dan menemukan titik terang permasalahan mereka.

"sungguh enak jika masih muda." Ujar Agumon "giving his best even there was only a faint hope!"

"leader?" ucap digimon yang berada disebelahnya

"kita sudah salah menilai kalian, nak." Agumon menepuk pundakku "kami akan melakukannya juga!"

"benar!" seru Digimon lain "kita akan keluar dan menjaga janji kami juga!"

"kalian…" ucapku terharu.

"yah, sepertinya tak ada jalan lain kecuali ikut…" ujar Ottamamon "hey, bagaimana kalau kau ikut juga?"

Teriaknya pada Thomas.

"hentikan semua kebodohan kalian." Ucapnya tegas. Ia bersandar pada dinding batu tempat kami disekap dan menyilangkan tangan "sepertinya kalian sudah terpengaruh dengan ketidakwarasan anak-anak itu."

"Kau!" geram Daisuke. Lalu ia berjalan kearahnya "apa mencoba menepati sebuah janji itu perbuatan yang buruk! ?"

"apa kau tau sesulit apa memenuhi sebuah janji?" balas Thomas. Daisuke kesal stengah mati dibuatnya.

"apa-apaan,sih! ?" teriaknya pada pria setengah digimon tersebut "kau terdengar seperti orang yang tak bisa memenuhi sebuah janji saja!" telinga Thomas, panas mendengar kata-kata Daisuke. Ia menatap Daisuke dengan sorot mata tajam dan kesal.

"ke-kenapa, sih? Seharusnya aku yang marah!" Daisuke balas menatapnya aneh.

"huh, lakukan sesukamu!" Thomas berbalik dan berpaling dari matanya.

"tanpa kau suruh juga akan kulakukan! Aku akan menjaga janji kami semua." Daisuke juga berbalik dari hadapannya.

"Sudah cukup, Daisuke." Ajakku untuk melerai mereka "sekarang kita pikirkan rencana kita yang tadi malam saja."

"kau benar…tak ada gunanya mengajaknya. Meski namanya sama dengan Thomas Edison, ia sungguh berbeda."

_The next day with Blaze's companions_

Blaze yang lain berjalan diterik matahari yang sedang panas-panasnya. Semua mata silau kecuali Blaze yang memakai topeng, dan Joe yang memakai kacamata lensa biru tua.

"Blaze, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Taichi.

"menemui teman lamaku." Katanya "ia salah satu orang yang mengalahkan Demon dragon denganku."

"lalu apa yang mau kita lakukan dengannya?" Tanya balik Sora.

"dengan bergabungnya dia dengan kita, kekuatan akan meningkat puluhan persen!"

"lalu Daisuke dan Takeru?" Yamato berseru dari barisan belakang.

"kita akan bertemu mereka, tapi tidak disana!" teriaknya balik.

"terus diamana! ? apa kau bisa menjamin nasib mereka?" Yamato ikut berteriak lagi.

"TENANG, aku tau yang terbaik!" akhirnya mereka berdua jojorowokan (bhs. Sunda lagi: teriak-teriakkan.)

"Kau ingat tempatnya?" seru Taichi lagi.

"….." tiba-tiba Blaze terdiam di jalan "poho deui, euy! (bhs. Sunda: lupa lagi, nih.)"

"tuh 'kan! Dia emang nggak bener!" kata Taichi sambil meraih tangan Sora.

"kita nggak usah ngikutin dia lagi!" Yamato melakukan hal yang Sora tak terlihat terganggu karena pandangannya ada di satu tempat yang lain, yaitu…

"Blaze, ada yang terkapar dijalan!" seru Sora menunjuk kearah orang tak sadarkan diri itu. orang itu memakai jubah hitam panjang (kalau menurutku, dia pingsan gara-gara kepanasan pake yang kayak gitu.) rambutnya yang berwarna biru tua, keluar dari balik kerudungnya yang gelap. Blaze terkejut dan nampak mengenali tubuh tak berdaya itu, segera berlari den menghampirinya.

"Kouichi?" bisiknya kepada orang itu.

"Blaze?" ucapnya lemas "kau…dimana aku?"

"ada di tengah jalan menuju rumah si 'magenta-haired maiden'." Ujar Blaze tersenyum lega melihat temannya sadar.

"saudaraku? Dimana dia?"

"a-aku tak tau. apa kau terpisah darinya?"

"sepertinya…saat sedang menuju pulau ini dengan kapal, kami diterjang badai besar dan kapal kami terbalik. Aku harap, ia baik-baik saja…"

"Blaze, dia?" Sora mendekati mereka dengan kotak obat.

"tak apa. ia salah satu temanku, Kouichi. Nampaknya terpisah dari kawan-kawannya." Blaze menyandarkan Kouichi ke pohon di belakang mereka "kau aman sekarang, Kouichi. Tapi apa tujuanmu datang ke pulau ini?"

"aku dengar, seseorang bernama Calirus mencoba mengambil ketiga pedang dan lambang keramat…"

"kau juga? Ini kebetulan sekali! Kami juga ingin menghentikan orang itu."

"kalau begitu, ijinkan aku bergabung dengan kalian…I can aid you with my magic power…"

"kau sanggup?"

"Ya, aku seorang dark magic wielder, atau disebut shaman. Aku bisa mengobati lukamu dan menyerang dengan sihir kegelapan."

"baguslah, kalau begitu! soalnya kami pasti akan pegal-pegal dijalan. Tuan Kouichi!" seru Lugh dengan gembira.

"Lugh! Lagi-lagi kau tak sopan sama teman tuan Blaze!" Mia menjitak kepala Lugh.

"aduh! Kamu itu!"

Mereka pun tertawa-tawa. Akhirnya teman bertambah, dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Sementara itu….kami….

_The hellalike mines_

"baik, pekerjaan kalian untuk hari ini selesai. Cepat kembali ke sel kalian!" salah satu penjaga yang bertugas hari ini memecut batu-batu hasil galian para digimon dengan cambuknya.

Kami sedang menunggu waktunya….

_Flashback of night's plan_

"begini…" jelasku "waktu saat para penjaga lengah dan kembali ke markas utama mereka adalah waktu pekerjaan ditambang ini selesai di sore hari. Itu artinya, kita akan menunggu bel peringatan berakhirnya pekerjaan. Tandanya adalah tiga kali dentingan bel besar itu."

"dan saat itu, kita serang dan rebut senjata para penjaga yang tersisa! Aku akan memimpin barisan pasukan depan." Ujar Daisuke.

"sedangkan aku akan memimpin orang-orang sakit dan digimon anak-anak dengan hati-hati keluar dari lubang rahasia yang sudah kami berdua gali tadi malam." Lanjutku "usahakan kalian tidak bertemu Redvegiemon dan kawanannya! Karena ia sulit untuk dilawan."

"dan merepotkan." Sambung Daisuke.

"setuju." Balasku.

_Back to the mines_

'DING!' dentingan pertama bergema keseluruh sudut tambang. Kami sudah siap melaksanakan rencana kami yang sudah dipikirkan dengan matang.

'Ding' denting kedua! Saat ketiga, kami akan langsung bergerak.

'Ding' "SEKARANG!" Para digimon langsung menyerang para penjaga penjara dengan apapun yang mereka punya. Taring, senjata special, cakar, sekop, apapun!

Aku berlari menuntun para orang sakit dan level bawah ke jalan rahasia, sedangkan Daisuke dan digimon yang masih kuat menahan musuh dan membiarkan kami lewat. Tetapi, Daisuke. Saat ia sedang menahan orang-orang yang akan menangkap kami…

"Guakh!" lagi-lagi ia tertangkap tangan Redvegiemon.

"mau kemana kau, Bocah! ?" Pekik Redvegiemon

"Sh-sial!" kata Daisuke "Semuanya, LARI! !"

"KEH," Redvegiemon menjadi sangat kesal "HAVE YOU NOTICED YET THAT ALL YOU DO IS POINTLESS! ?"

'THOK' sebuah batu mengenai kepala Redvegiemon. Itu adalah batu yang dilemparkan oleh Ottamamon dari jauh. "_wah….aku melakukannya" _pikirnya dalam hati ketakutan "_tapi rasanya menyenangkan!" _lanjutnya tersenyum. "Lepaskan Daisuke!" Ottamamon melemparkan lebih banyak batu kearah redvegiemon.

"Betul!" lanjut Digimon-digimon yang lain "Lepaskan Leader!" Redvegiemon yang makin terpojok, mengayunkan dan membanting tubuh Daisuke ke Digimon-digimon itu dengan sangat keras. Setelah musuhnya merasa kesakitan, dia mengankat tubuhnya lagi kehadapannya.

"AKAN KUPATAHKAN SATU DARI BAGIAN TUBUHMU AGAR KAU TAK BISA LARI LAGI!" seru Redvegiemon pada anak bergoogle tersebut "KAU MAU YANG MANA! ? KAKI? TANGAN? AYO, SEBUTKAN!"

"Haha, dasar bodoh!" balas Daisuke

"!" Redvegiemon sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Ia semakin merasa tergencet…

"Meski kau patahkan tanganku, dan meski kau menghancurkan kakiku, kau tak akan bisa memecah semangatku!"

Redvegimon menggeram mendengar kata-kata Daisuke tersebut.

"baiklah…." Redvegiemon membanting tubuh Daisuke ke tanah dengan keras "AKAN KUPENUHI KEINGINANMU, MATI! !" ia mengayunkan tangan panjangnya yang ber-'bandul duri' kearah Daisuke. Tetapi seorang pria pirang menahan serangan itu dengan menangkis lengannya yang seperti cambuk.

"Th-Thomas!" seru Daisuke pada pria itu.

"pergilah…walau hanya kau dan temanmu!" sambil menahan tenaga Redvegiemon, Thomas berubah menjadi Machgaogamon dan melempar Daisuke ke keatas sebuah tebing yang tak jauh dari jangkauan mereka. Untung, Daisuke mendarat di tempat yang aman "kalau kau masuk kesalah-satu lubang di tebing itu, kau bisa keluar. Biarlah temanmu masuk ke lubang yang kalian gali!"

Sementara itu, "Musuh bertambah!" dari pintu yang menghubungkan markas dan tambang, keluar beberapa penjaga yang menyadari keributan ini.

"Daisuke, kami akan menahannya!" teriak Digimon yang berada dibawah "cepat, lari!"

"Jangan khawatir tentang kami, pergi dan tepati janjimu!" seru yang lainnya

"hati-hati dijalan, BOS! !" Agumon dan yang lainnya mencoba untuk mengeluarkan kami dari tambang itu.

Daisuke menatap usaha mereka dengan gelisah ingin ikut menolong, tapi kemudian ia berbalik dan berlari kedalam gua.

"ah, kalian juga, ayo masuk! Mereka akan menahan kita!" seru aku kepada Digimon-digimon di belakangku.

"Thomas, beraninya kau setelah tiga tahun berada disini…" geram Redvegiemon "dimana kesetiaanmu dari 3 tahun lalu itu sekarang! ?"

"mungkin saja aku telah tersentuh oleh antusiame bocah-bocah itu, atau aku telah melupakannya karena wajahmu yang buruk rupa, siapa yang tau?" kata Machgaogamon alias Thomas sambil membelai kupingnya sendiri dengan cakarnya.

"GRRRH!" Redvegiemon makin dibuat gigit jari hari itu. ia pun ingin melampiaskannya pada Thomas dengan memukulnya hingga titik darah penghabisan. Tetapi Thomas dengan pasrah seperti ingin menerima pukulan dari Redvegiemon, ia terdiam sambil menghela napas disaat 'bandul' Redvegiemon siap menghantamnya. Tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah bunyi roda logam yang berkarat.

"HUOOOOOO!" seru Daisuke sedang menaiki sebuah kereta dorong yang biasa digunakan untuk mengangkut batu-batu. Ia meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi dan lompat dari tebing. Ia melepaskan pegangannya dan terjun kearah Redvegiemon yang saat itu hanya bisa terbujur-kaku melihatnya.

Ia salto di udara dan menebas pundak Redvegiemon dengan pedang yang ia temukan. Redvegiemon terbaring lemas di tanah dan tak mampu menyerang kami.

"ia menggunakkan kecepatan kereta dan lompatannya sendiri untuk meningkatkan tekanan dan kekuatan dari pedangnya, boleh juga anak itu…" puji Thomas dalam hatinya.

"HEBAT, Leader!" seru Agumon.

"YA, itu mengagumkan! Kukira kau akan lari!" tambah yang lain.

"hehe, mana mungkin 'kan?" jawab Daisuke dengan riang.

"KEREN!, orang bodoh macam apa kau ini?" sorak kerumunan itu memujinya dengan tawa dan candaan.

Akhirnya, setelah mengetahui pimpinanya kalah, para musuh menyerah dan kami bisa keluar dari penjara itu tanpa korban.

"Hidup Daisuke dan Takeru!" semuanya bersorak ria dan mengangkat kami ke atas.

"Daisuke!, Daisuke!" seru barisan pertama

"Takeru!, Takeru!" lanjut barisan berikutnya. Thomas yang sudah balik ke bentuk manusianya, berjalan menjauhi keramaian yang meliputi kami.

"Hey, paman!" Daisuke melambaikan tangannya "ini semua berkatmu! Apa yang terjadi sehingga kau berubah pikiran kalau aku boleh tau?"

"siapa yang tau?" jawab Thomas semakin menjauhi kerumunan. Daisuke turun dan mengejarnya.

"Woy! Hey,hey! Paling tidak, beritahu kami nama lengkapmu!"

"Thomas, Thomas H. Norstein…" jawab Thomas sambil berbalik.

"eh, H-nya singkatan apa? Halfa?"

"haruskah kau tau?" jawabnya lagi. Dan sementara kami berdua menikmati pujian-pujian dan sorakan gembira dari para Digimon itu, Blaze dan yang lainnya…

_Somewhere in a Valley_

"Hmmm….ini aneeeh-!" kata Blaze sambil menatap petanya "seharusnya kita tak masuk lembah bandit…"

"SUDAH KAMI DUGA KAU ORANG NGACO!" teriak Taichi dan Yamato. Rupanya saat ini mereka sedang dikepung kawanan digimon berpakaian Bandit dari suatu lembah.

"Yup, tak ada cara lain selain melawan." Lanjut Blaze sambil melipat petanya dan memasukannya ke ranselnya "Tapi kayaknya kita kalah jumlah…"

"BUKAN 'SEPERTINYA' TAPI MEMANG KALAH!" Taichi dan Yamato makin kesal karena Blaze terlalu santai.

"untung kita suka tantangan…" ujar Lugh mempersiapkan sihirnya.

"yup! Aku tak sabar menunggu endingnya!" jawab Mia.

"lho?" mata Blaze terpaku pada bayangan seseorang diatas lembah, orang itu memegan semacam kapak berpegangan panjang "kita beruntung, dia datang." Lanjut Blaze. Semuanya terkejut dan melihat kearah bayangan itu.

"Seraaaaang!" teriak orang yang diselimuti memakai kapak itu. ternyata orang itu tak sendiri, ia membawa para kawanannya. Mereka menyerang para bandit dan membuat mereka lari pontang-panting. Orang yang membawa kapak itu tinggi dan langsing, dia cewek berambut Magenta-pendek , ia memakai semacam baju terusan berwarna hijau pucat dengan ikat pinggang hingga terlihat seperti rok. Ia juga memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam. Dialah Wielder of Blizzard, Yoshino!

"We're allies of justice!" kata Yoshino. Bagaimanakah cerita selanjutnya?

* * *

**"Chatzy"**

**May: huft akhirnya istirahat jugaaaa...nggak ada surat (review) yang minta pertanggung jawaban lagiii.**

**Daisuke: WOy! ada yang nanya kenapa saya dipanggil cicak! (ngebelain yang review)**

**May: Oops...eh...itu...karena digimonmu naga, jadi 'kan kadal dan cicak masuk family-nya (sejak kapan?)**

**Daisuke: terus kenapa cicak?**

**Yukari: karena kakak keras kepala? (makanya nggak mau lepas dari tembok)  
**

**Daisuke: YUKARI! ! !**

**Yukari: ehehehehe...**

**May: btw, Yukari. aku dipotong rambut sama kayak kamu,lhoo**

**Yukari: terus?**

**May: kita jadi kembaran, deh!**

**Yukari: NGGAK MAU! nanti saya ikutan ngaco kayak kamu! *bersembunyi dibalik Takeru***

**Takeru: eeehk! apa-apaan, sih? *agak Blushing*  
**

**May: kejam...masa sama Author kalian sendiri? *cirambay air mata* (terus apa hubungannya rambut sama jadi ngaco?)**

**Blaze: ceritamu tambah mangkir ke komik FE... *ngeliat skenario*  
**

**May: 'kan saya Fansnya... cuma beberapa kata-kata yang mendidik saja, kok...  
**

**Takeru: YUpS! teruslah ikuti alur cerita dan R-R!  
**


End file.
